What about us
by Dawnlady
Summary: Story starts after the Emporer Mage, crossover to Discworldnovels, some DN stuff, the immortal war starts but with Susan;Angua and carrot at hand things went a different way; Now COMPLETE !
1. 1 Daine

What about us??  
  
Please do not be too hard with me. It's my first fan-fic, AND I'm writing it in a foreign language - at least foreign for me. It's a bit difficult to write in English, as I had read the books in German. If I use any names, which could be found in other stories that's an accident, because I've just read the first 4 sites of Tamora Pierce Fanfics.  
  
My story starts after the Emperor Mage, so don't be started, if you might miss Kel, Neal and others. Disclaimer: No, none of Tamora Pierce Characters or settings belongs to me, Terry Pratchetts Characters are his as well.  
  
She was tired, lost in thoughts. She was afraid of herself, of the things she had done back in Carthak. Surely it was a god who had given her the power, but she had destroyed the whole palace. And just because he had killed Numair, as she believed at that time. A knock on the door let her stop it. She asked Kitten to open the door of her cabin. Numair came in.  
  
"Magelet, still worrying? You know you did what the gods expected you to do. It's not your fault! And Ozorne deserves it all." Numair was worried. Daine wasn't herself, since the day she got caught by Ozorne. She doesn't speak much; she avoids the others and locked herself in her cabin- and in herself.  
  
He was afraid what she would do there. Accusing herself of the things that happened, being afraid of herself or of something else?  
  
"Magelet, you seem to be afraid." He walked towards her. Caressing her cheek thoughtlessly, he asked her "Magelet, why are you afraid, you know, there is nothing that you could not handle with a bit of help from your friends. But you have to tell us what's worrying you"  
  
Daine burst into tears. She could only stammer. Numair pulled her in his arms and hugged her. Slowly she calmed down, sobbing into his shirt. "I can't -really can't stand that frightened look in the eyes of everyone I met after it. I'm afraid., "tears were running down her cheek again "afraid that my friends, and anyone else in Tortall will look at me the same way. - As . as if I am a kind of - of horrible monster."  
  
She buried her face in his shirt again, sobbing painfully.  
  
Ok, I knew it's a rather short chapter, but it's just the first one. The next will be coming soon. After the - what is "Pfingsten in English? Any way after the long weekend and the WGT which takes place in Leipzig this weekend. Yeah festivals, I like them .. 


	2. 2 Strangers

Ok, or just before it. I get stuck in my story, so what's about a second chapter now?? Ok starting . - while I should pack my best outfits, for the festival .  
  
So Disclaimer, you get what you want! None of Tamora Pierce stuff is mine, none of Terry Pratchetts stuff is mine, and I will not get any money for this . maybe a few reviews ;-) but I think I could say that I own the plot .. If there would be any later on .  
  
Daine was still sobbing in Numairs shirt, he was holding her tight, as Kitten gets exited, and starts to make loud whistles. Numair and Daine didn't even notice. Kitten changes her colour and looked very excited, as three people suddenly stood in the corner.  
  
They looked a bit funny, one was a big guy, with red hair and an honest appearance, next to him stand a girl which seems to have a bit too much hair. Some steps away, a second woman gasped as she realized that she was in a cabin, instead of in her classroom. She had blond-white hair with one black streak. She coughed, as she realized the pair on the bed. Startled Numair and Daine parted, looking at the strangers in the corner of the small cabin. "Who are you? And why in hell are you interrupting us in this way? "Numair snapped, his cheeks coloured red with anger and shame.  
  
The blond-white woman walked over to him, "And who are you, to speak to me, Miss Susan in this way" she snapped, even as angry as he was, but less ashamed.  
  
Numair and Daine watched her carefully, while Kitten get in front of them and trilled, coloured in angry-red to the strangers.  
  
Susan looked at the small dragon, "And why are you having a swamp-dragon in a wooden cabin, are you mad? This may explode every second, as angry as it is."  
  
Daine and Numair gasped. "Explode??" they asked simultaneously, "Dragons do not explode, they are mages, and can cast fire, but they will not explode." Numair stated. "And by the way, what is a swamp-dragon, anyway."  
  
Susan gritted her teeth. "You didn't even know about what you are carrying here? This is much too small to be a dragon. Don't you two know about the dangerous digestion? Wait, didn't you know how to feed it. Gosh it may explode right know"  
  
Kitten's skin were getting a darker red, she was really angry now and whistling loud and with fury.Daine scolded her for being so nasty to a stranger and Kitten went grey and get into a corner.  
  
Daine tried to explain, "Stop it, please. You are hurting her. It's all right with her digestion, and she is no swamp-dragon, what ever that means. She will grow up. She is just a baby, dragons grew slowly. I am taking care of her, since her mother died and she is normally a good girl. But she doesn't like the way you are talking of her, be careful or she might bite you."  
  
Susan looked worried, why didn't she know something about a dead dragon and a left dragon baby, she should know, her grandfather would have told her. "Ehm, sorry, but there are no big dragons in our world, they left it some centuries ago, and the only one, which came back is gone for years, but still alive. My grandfather would have told me, if this dragon died. He would know it. But back to the real point of our conversation. Who are you? And where are we? "  
  
Numair grinned, now the woman, was a bit confused. "May I introduce to you my student Veralidain Sarrasri, the Dragon Skysong - nicknamed Kitten, and I am Numair Salmalin. You are on a ship destined to Port Legann in Tortall."  
  
Susan gasped, "Tortall, I do not know a country called Tortall. In which part of the discworld is it? How long will it take to go back to Ankh- Morpork?"  
  
Now it was Numairs time to gasp "Discworld, Ankh-Morpork? I didn't know a kingdom called Ankh-Morpork, and this is not a Discworld but a round one. Just a world, not a saga. And Tortall is in the eastern lands. And who are you"  
  
Now, the other to strangers, nearly forgotten, entered the stage. The woman introduced both of them "Hello, this is Carrot and I am Angua were from the night watch of Ankh-Morpork.  
  
Daine shrieked, as everyone looked at her, she stammered "But you are now human, you smell like a wolf, and you appeared to me like a wolf, how can this be?" Everyone looked at Angua now. She sight"Well I think you have full moon by now, but normally I can hide it. Just other werewolves and animals can smell who I am. How can you do that?" "Well, actually , I am a Wildmage, I can change shape into an animal, I can speak to animals aloud or on mental basis, I can heal animals, and I can sense animals over a certain radius around me." Daine answered. "And to be sure, Miss Susan, he ", she pointed at Numair "is a big Mage, a Black Robe Mage, one of the most powerful Mages of the eastern world." Daine snapped at Susan.  
  
Numair grinned, "Magelet, don't get angry. I think we should call the others and have a meeting. These are news, all of us should know. I'll ask our champion to collect the others." He started a communication spell, and the three strangers were staring at the glowing ball in his hand, which even seemed to talk in the voice of a woman. After asking Alanna, to collect the rest and come to Daines Cabin, he aborted the spell, and looked back at the strangers, which seemed to be a bit scared. He frowned. "Are there no Mages in your town? You looked as you've never seen a Mage communicating with an other Mage this way."  
  
Susan grinned, "Well, we have Sorcerers at home, but there I thought, Sorcerer were a synonym for a fat idiot, not getting anything real at all. We have an University in Ankh-Morpork, the Unseen University, but the men there are all fat lazy, and just waiting for there next meal. They seldom use magic, and when they do, it's not really spectacular at all. And there are no women allowed at the university, there just men and they are not allowed to have- uhmm - relationships to women at all."  
  
The others arrived. Looking with amazement at the strangers in Daines cabin. As everyone has entered the cabin, the cabin was crowded and some have to sit on the ground. Slamming the door shut, a small woman with red hair, called violet fireballs which expand and after some seconds covered every wall and opening of the small cabin.  
  
She looked at the strangers. "We will - in a moment- speak about who you are, what you want and anything else of interest. But first let me introduce you to Gareth of Naxen, Harailt of Aililie [urgs I´m sure I spelled him wrong, but I lent my books to a friend, so I can't check], Numair Salmalin and Daine -""Alanna we have introduced ourselves already. - So this " Numair pointed to Alanna " Is our Kings Champion, Ladyknight Alanna of Pirate Swoop and Olau.- And these are Angua and Carrot guards of the nightwatch of Ankh-Morpork and Miss Susan .. uhm" "Miss Susan Sto Helit" Susan hissed.  
  
Daine looked at Alanna "Oh and Alanna, Angua is no human, she seems to be a kind of a wolf, she talked of Werewolves and that only animals could smell the difference. Maybe she is an Immortal. "Alanna backed some steps away, and put her hand on her sword. Carrot stood up in front of Angua, to protect her.  
  
Ok, now it's really really time for me to stop, it's getting late, and I haven't packed anything, yet. Please read and review, it's my first attempt for such a story . 


	3. 3 Daughter of Death

Ok, the festival is over. It was fun, but a bit hot - I hate sun. And a bit stressy, as the band of my boyfriend was playing at the festival on Sunday. But now I've got time to continue the story.  
  
First, I would like to say thank you for the reviews, I got. And I would like to have more of it, please.  
  
@ Silver mage, I am not sure, if the couples will suit you, the story hasn't decided, yet. I am not sure what will happen later  
  
@ CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 I thought there were much of the D/N stories. As I said, I am not sure of the end of it. But it will lead to some end.  
  
Carrot tried to protect Angua with his own body. He was an impressive figure. "No one will hurt Angua, as she will hurt no one at all. She is a guard. And yes she is not human, but our dwarves and trolls aren't human either."  
  
Alanna was stunned, "Dwarves, trolls, we haven't got creatures called dwarves or trolls here, we have stormwings, alkerts, dragons, griffins and much more "  
  
"Wait" Susan demanded, "Just to get a start. We do not know where we are, it is not possible, that this place is somewhere on the discworld, as I couldn't sense my grandpa or Binky. So we should try to find out where we are, and better also when we are." Numair got curious "You can sense your grandfather when he is miles away from you. Who is he? And who is Binky?" Susan sighed; now, she had to explain these things - again. "My grandfather is Death. Or I should better say, the Incarnation of Death. Tall skeleton, with a scythe, riding on a big white gelding. The gelding is called Binky, he is the horse of Death, but he likes me, and I can call for him as well, he can go everywhere."  
  
"Wait, our god of death is called the [Dammed, what's the English name for this God, in the German books he is called Dunkelgod- well, just imagine the name he has, and please tell me, in a review]. He is one of our gods." Alanna stopped Susan's explanation.  
  
Susan sighed again, "As I said, we got stuck in an other world. So you might have other gods as we have. And I never liked it to have such relatives, and maybe, I am free of some genetic heritage here as well." "Heritage? Of a god?" The Tortallians chorused.  
  
Susan sighed again, now they would be afraid of her, considering her grandfather as a god, and her as the grandchild of a god.  
  
But to her surprise the Wildmage, Daine gave her an understanding look, and the rest wasn't shocked at all. "As you could not know, "Numair started, "we have had much experience of the bred of gods and humans in the last days. Daine here is the daughter of a god called Weiryn. He is the god of hunting. Her mother was a midwife and is now a lower goddess called the Green Mother. Daine is gifted, too. And in history there are other known sons and daughters of gods, like Joshua the son of ." Alanna cut in "Let it be, Numair, that is not the time for lists. It´s a time for explanations and we have to help them."  
  
Harailt of Aililie stepped in. "Ok, just tell them the basics again. We are a delegation from the King of Tortall: We had a mission in Carthak. Now we are on our way back to Tortall. We are in the middle of nowhere in a ship. So, before we can do anything to help you we will have to reach Corus - that's the capital of Tortall. I would like to ask anyone of you to answer some questions again, while every one of us, who has the gift, will have his spells working, to prove, that you are telling the truth."  
  
The mages nodded as they were ready. "You first" Harailt told carrot. Carrot told them of his youth as a son of dwarves, of the point when he was told that he was only adopted. He told them, how his father got him a job in the watch and how he entered Ankh-Morpork. He told them about his promotions.  
  
Then they asked Angua. Angua just told them about her being a werewolf from Emerald, but also being a vegetarian in her human shape. She told them that her job at the watch was the only choice for her, except for being a seamstress, which would honestly mean to prostitute.  
  
Then at last, they asked Susan. Miss Susan told them about her mother being adopted by her grandfather Death, and the death of her parents, she told them about the seminary she went to as a girl. About her work as a teacher. About being not totally human. She told them about her hair rearranging itself, about her ability to stand outside the time and to get invisible.  
  
After that, the three were put in a cabin to rest for a while, while the Tortallians would discuss the news.  
  
Ok another rather short chapter . but, I am not used to it yet. And I will update in small chapters, but therefore as fast as possible. 


	4. 4 Werewolves

Grargh, I tried - for half an hour, to upload chapter 3 and as the site does not want it, I am now writing chapter 4 in cheer desperation. So be happy with chapter 4 as well as chapter 3. If I am able to upload them later.  
  
Who wants to have a D/N story ? Please hands up(or better give a review) this is a point, where things can change. It may be a D/N story, but it may as well be a Susan /Numair Story, or just a Angua/ Carrot story. Or should I make a Onua/Numair story out of it later on.  
  
Please do not hate me for it, anyway.  
  
Susan paced in the cabin. Carrot and Angua were asleep. Carrot wasn´t the kind of men who would panic anyway. And he convinced Angua to sleep as well. Susan was furious. How dared anyone to speak to her in that way, using spells to test her, not trusting her to speak the truth. She tried to walk through the wood of the door, but it didn´t work and all she earned by it were bruises. She sat down and stared at Angua and Carrot. How could they be as calm, letting these foreign people tread them the way they did. She would not let them, they shouldn´t dare to act such manners again. ~ I am Susan Sto Helit, Granddaughter of Death, and they shouldn´t act to me the way they do.~ After some minutes, she recognized some fog in the cabin and got sleepy. Shortly after it she was asleep.  
  
In Daines cabin a discussion took place. Alanna came back from escorting the strangers to their cabin. "They are all in the cabin, I left a spell, so that this Susan shouldn´t walk through the walls. And I also left a sleeping spell, just in case." She reported. Daine yawned. "I liked Angua and Carrot, but Miss Susan, she is like one of the Nobles in Galla, or even in Carthak." The thought of the events in Carthak made her pale. Numair caressed her cheek. "Yes, you are right Magelet. Susan is dangerous. I think Carrot is as honest as he seemed to be- and looked like. But Angua could be a problem, too. I do not know anything about werewolves. Is she able to change shape whenever she wants? Is she stronger than a normal wolf? She is far more intelligent as an normal wolf, that's clear, but if she is as strong, or strong, or stronger as wolves she would be dangerous, too. Magelet, can you get into her thoughts? Can you control her as you can do it with animals?"  
  
Alanna screamt "Stop", but it was too late. Daine collapsed and Numair caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Stupid Mage" Alanna scolded Numair, "I put them under a sleeping spell. You shouldn´t have let her test it now, as Angua is unconscious."  
  
Numair felt miserable, knowing it was his fault. Alanna asked him to put Daine in her bed, and to leave her, so that she could rest to get over the spell. Numair Gently put Daine down, get her shoes off, and put the blanket over her. Kissing her on the forehead, he left the room.  
  
Alanna grinned Numair really liked his student. She knew it, since he slapped the Emperor just for Daines sake. Alanna was perfectly aware that he showed his sore point to the Emperor, by telling him his likening for Daine. And she was right. But Daine who was kidnapped by the Emperor was told that Numair was executed by him and got furious. With the help of a godess she ruined the whole palace and nearly killed Ozorne, the Emperor. Oh yes, Daine had a liking for Numair as well. There was just one problem, Daine was much too young for Numair, and she was his student.  
  
Numair sighed, he would have liked to stay with Daine. The strangers had disturbed a really really pleasant moment. He liked to touch Daine, but he knew, what the others would say, she was far too young AND his student. He shouldn´t fall for her.  
  
But now, he remembered one of the strangers. Susan was cute, not so lovely as Daine, but cute and she had a brain. She was outspoken, dared to be unkind to nobles and was older. The age he liked. He got lost in his thoughts, he had a crush for Daine, but he liked the strange Susan, too.  
  
------- Soo, now I would like to have your opinions about it! Who should like whom?  
  
Will this be a D/N A/N A/C C/D C/S or a H/S story ( Daine /N 


	5. 5 Near Tortall

Disclaimer again: Nothing belongs to me, only the idea of the connection between Terry Pratchetts books and Tamora Pierce books, all characters belong to them !!  
  
Ok, as an explanation, I couldn't upload anything for a whole week, so now, there are more chapters available. This one will be short, cause I am awaiting your preferred choice for a couple. HINT HINT HINT so please, please review.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Daine felt hurt, like being kicked by a donkey. She didn't know why she was lying in her bed fully clothed. The last thing she remembered was having a meeting with the others. But what had happened. She tried to get out of her bed. She was a bit dizzy but after some minutes she could stand up and walk. She stumbled out of her cabin, searching for Numair or Alanna.  
  
Alanna was performing a communication spell to inform Jon about the strangers. After it, she went to Daines cabin. On her way she met Daine, and escorted her back into her cabin. She explained her what had happened. Then she added, "We will arrive in Tortall tomorrow, so we'll let them sleep till we are there, I hope they can ride, because we will have to get them from Port Legann to Corus. We are going to tell them about it, at dinner tonight. We will have dinner in my cabin, only Harailt, Mylord Gareth , Numair, Kitten, the strangers and us."  
  
Daine changed her cloth for dinner. Then she went to Alannas cabin again. Alanna and Numair escorted the three strangers into Alannas cabin.  
  
"Take a seat, please!" Alanna commanded. As everyone was seated, Alanna did a spell; violet fire expands on the walls of the cabin, so that nobody could eavesdrop. While they were eating, Duke Gareth explained their plans to Susan, Angua and Carrot. "We will arrive at Tortalls coast tomorrow, we will land in Port Legann and then take you to Corus - our Capital with us. There we will see what to do, with you. You will meet our King Jonathan of Conté and his wife Thayet there And our University will try to find a way to send you back to your place. I hope you are all able to ride on horseback. If not, we will have to try it with Daines help."  
  
They saw the questioning look in Susan's and Anguas eyes. Daine explained: "I will find some horses for you, who will carry you as careful as possible, if I ask them to do so. And they will follow us, without your commands, if you are not used to ride."  
  
Susan was a bit annoyed now, "I am used to ride, but only on Binky, the horse of Death. Binky wouldn't let me fall."  
  
Angua was grinning "And I'll be a problem, too. Horses sense what I am, a horse will not allow a wolf on his back, for nothing, not even for your bidding, Daine." "Oh," Numair broke in "I hope that Cloud or Spots are there, cause Cloud and Spots are both used to wolves. Cloud better than Spots - though. "  
  
For the Tortallians it was the best solution to this new problem and Alanna said, that she would ask for these two horses later. Then they all finished dinner and Harailt and Numair escorted the discworld- people back to their cabin and locking them in put a new sleeping spell in it.  
  
Then they went back to their cabins. Numair tried to visit Daine but she had locked her door and he heard snoring out of her cabin. He sighed, Daine usually didn't snore, she only snored, when she had cried before. He hated the thought of a crying Daine and wanted to comfort her. Slowly he headed to his room.  
  
Alanna was tired, she didn't know how dangerous these guys were, she was afraid of the consequences of bringing them into the palace, and she hated her sea sickness. Slowly she felt asleep.  
  
The next morning came and they were wakened by loud voices, telling everyone on board, that Port Legann was in sight. Everyone was happy about it. First of all Alanna who had lost much weight.  
  
At Port Legann a delegation with horses and wagons, for the baggage and supplies awaited them.  
  
Another chapter yet, I want to know which pairing you would like . I have to people telling me it should be D/N, one of them saying Numair may flirt with Susan but it should be D/N later on. I would like to know more opinions about it so please review and tell me what you would like. In the next chapter you will read about the Strangers on horseback. How to put a werewolf on a horse .. Chapter will be up soon. 


	6. 6 Corus

Another chappy, Disclaimer: no I do not own anything out of disworldnovels or Tamora Pierce books .  
  
Ok, I would like to have some reviews soon, before I'll post chappy 7 or 8 - see how much I'll write today .. HINT! Good, now here is chapter six, sorry for being so slow, but I was ill last week and at my boyfriends at the weekend. And he really doesn't like it, when I get lost in my fanfic. So here is the next part . Everyone still know what happened? If not, read chappy 1-5 now ;-)  
  
Angua was a bit terrified of the thought of sitting on a horse which is panicking. And she knew, the horse will be panic because it will sense a wolf in a human shape, that's enough to terrify any horse. She would not like to fall off the horse. She didn't like broken bones.  
  
Susan hoped riding wouldn't be much more complicated as on Binky, and she hoped to get a calm horse. She wouldn't like the thought of being mortified for falling off a horse in front of these strange people.  
  
Daine was speaking with some horses. First she asked a horse called Wheatflower, to be calm and look after Susan on their ride to Corus. As she was sure that Wheatflower would not let Susan fall, she walked to a big gelding called Foxhunter and asked him to make sure, that Carrot would be ok on the ride. Then she had a long talk to Cloud, who didn't like the thought of carrying Angua. As Cloud was one of her oldest friends, Diane didn't like to force her and gave in. Spot was a bit easier to convince, as she told him, that Angua would ride carefully, that she would not held the reins and that she would cast any spells on his back.  
  
As Angua walked down the aisle and to the horses, some of the horses started to panic. But Daine could calm them fast. Angua was surprised by this. Everyone climbed on his horse and they started their journey to Corus.  
  
At their first view of Corus, Angua, Carrot and Susan were gasping. The city was bright, full of space and without the smell which characterizes Ankh-Morpork. It was full of people who had no signs of Guilds. Angua asked Alanna "Didn't you have a Guild for thieves here? How do you fight against criminals, if you haven't got organized crime?"  
  
Alanna looked startled "But we fought against organized crime. We do not support it. We have guards and so on. But you can be sure, we have rogues as well, and they do have a king. That's common knowledge." Someone behind Alanna chuckled. "Common knowledge. And I thought she would know it, because of her deep knowledge of the Court of the Rogues" Another chuckle "You mean, her deep relationship with the former King of the Rogues." Alanna glared back "Just shut up, you two. Or we will settle that at a training court."  
  
Carrot, Angua and Susan were intrigued at the view of the guards. They were mostly men, handsome looking warriors with shining armour. They had no similarity with the watch of Ankh-Morpork at all.  
  
The palace was a big place with many supply buildings, which looked like an own city. There were boys and some girls practicing on various training courts. It was loud and busy. The Discworldtravellers were getting a cultural shock. It was another world, full of enthusiastic warriors and brightness. They were brought to an audience room, to meet the regents of this fascinating country. A handsome looking man with black hair and blue eyes entered the room, he was dressed in plain cotton cloths. So Angua, Carrot and Susan were astonished, as the Tortallians were bowing to him and addressing him with `Your Majesty`.  
  
Susan forgot her good manners "You are the King? ", she realized her fault, "I mean, Sire, aeh Your Highness aeh your majesty "Susan was stammering. To her amazement, the King wasn't getting angry, but laughing. "It's ok, Lady, aehm, now it's my part to stammer, Lady?" "Susan" Susan managed to say. "Susan of Sto Helit." The King was grinning and bowed to her "Lady Susan, it's an honour to meet you" Susan dropped a courtesy waving a bit, as not being used to courtesies. The King caught her, as she was nearly falling. "There is no use to all this court manners. You are not my subjects, as you do not even belong in this world. I think it is better not to waste time with explaining our court customs. I am not easy to offend. My friends here are just calling me Jon. And it's just okay to say sir."  
  
Angua and Susan, who were in a way used to court manners, but both living outside them, Susan for being the granddaughter of Death and Angua for being a werewolf, gasped at this royal manners.  
  
Alanna chuckled "So Angua and Susan don't look so astonished, it's just Jon's way. It's easy going at court with him. As a close friend I should know best." The King muttered "As a close friend who put frogs and marmalade in my bed as we were younger" he heard giggles. To Angua and Susan he explained "Alanna was my squire, a squire called Alan I have to say. She was acting as a boy for 8 years, and sometimes she is still a boy. But not if there are spiders near her." It was Alannas time to mutter "Am I to old to put a frog in his bed?" A giggling newcomer, another lady exclaimed "Alanna, don't dare to do that, it's also my bed! " After that the room was filled with laughter.  
  
Ok end of chappy . more soon, and there will be action in the next chappy- Please review .. 


	7. 7 Stormwings Bad news

Ok next chapter, but it'll need more than one review to get me to post chappy 8  
  
Disclaimer: All Discworld is owned by Pratchett, all Tortall by Tamora Pierce, I just own my storyline . as long as it isn't in one of the book of the authors whom I mentioned some seconds earlier .. - all right ?  
  
Ok now we will start with real action I think .  
  
What about some Stormwings? A nest of Spidrens, Ozorne attacking the Eastern Countries with Uallaeles (is she spelled right?)-anyway with the help of the Chaos. Or what would you like?  
  
Just starting chapter 7:  
  
Alanna giggled and looked at Thayet "Sorry Thayet, but I haven't forgotten you either, what about a spider in your part of the bed?" Thayet smirk "Alanna I am afraid, I have to tell you, you are the one who dislikes spiders as much. I probably wouldn't even notice it."  
  
"You win, Thayet" a new voice said laughing loud. Alanna smiled and hugged the newcomer. "Buri", she exclaimed.  
  
Slowly the laughter died away. Jon resettled his cloth, earning another giggle from Alanna. "Back to topic. As you will stay here for a while, what would you like doing with your time? Our Mages will need time, to find out where your home is, and how to get you back there."  
  
The three shrugged. Susan asked "What possibilities are there? We do not know your customs. Angua and Carrot worked as Guards back home, and I was a schoolteacher."  
  
"Well," Thayet said "You and Angua could be ladies, enjoying court life, I will see to it, that you would be properly treated. Or you could all three join the riders for training. That means you can train work with horses, riding, archery, sparring, and fencing and fought while riding. You would also learn something about healing herbs, drawing maps and many other things. You could join the courses for the pages and squires as well, learning something our way. Or has anyone of you special talents? "  
  
After a short discussion, all three decided, to join the Queens Riders, and also to attend the history classes and some other about customs.  
  
They were shown to their quarters and happily went to bed.  
  
The next day, they were all woken, by a real loud voice announcing that it was time to get up. The dressed and stumbled down to get breakfast. They found Daine sitting with an unknown older woman, and Buri, whom they had met yesterday. "Hey you three" Onua said. Daine grinned "Angua, Carrot and Susan, may I introduce you to Onua Chamtong? Onua, the blond one is Susan, and here are Angua and Carrot, a couple, as I believe..."Daine looked questionly. "Ehm, kind of, just ehm, I mean yes" Angua stammered.  
  
"Ok Guys, this is Sarge, "Onua pointed to a big man with dark skin. "He is in charge of the Riders, as Buri, Daine, Queen Thayet and I are. Sarge will help you to find some breeches and shirts for everyday work. Keep your cloths for other times, and you'll get some cloths for visiting court meetings later. After having dressed in work cloths you please come down to the stables, where Daine and I will find you horses.  
  
Onua shooed them and Sarge away, walking towards the stables with Daine. Daine coughed "Onua, we have a kind of a problem. Angua, she smells like a wolf, she is a werewolf that means parts of her are a wolf. The horses sense that, we need to fiend a real calm one or the horse Numair and I had with us, as we visited my pack." Onua sighed "Great, more problems. I'll ask Stefan for the horse, anyway.[please anyone, I have forgotten the name of the horse, and as far as I remember it would be hard for me to translate it into English, even if I found it- so what is this horse called??]  
  
They got the horse, and two more calm horses, Daine told them to be calm and help the two-leggers to learn riding. They showed the three ones to their two-leggers and Daine told Miri to explain Angua who to tend a horse, Evin got Carrot in charge and another girl called Tarja looked after Susan's work.  
  
An hour later they tested them in archery. Angua was good in it, Susan too, but Carrot hit the target as accurate as possible. He was only a bit slower and less accurate as Daine in hitting a moving target. Suddenly Daine looked around, and starts screaming "Bow, Bow, Stormwings. I sense Stormwings in the air." All prepared their bow, they were seven, Angua, Carrot and Susan, who had never seen Stormwings before, included. Buri, Onua, Sarge and Daine were really alarmed. Onua was calling for help in a communication-Spell opened to the King and Numair.  
  
The Stormwings arrived, the smell and the tension was nearly enough for letting them faint. 20 Stormwings, Daine screamed in anger. It was unusual to have such a big group at all. She hit her first target, other arrows, flowing beside hers. None missing its aim. 7 Stormwings were dead, the rest was stunned. They stayed out of reach to the arrows, and their leader started to talk "Stormwingmurderes, we will get you, both of you," spatting he pointed to Daine and Onua "Our new King wants to have you, little girl and Ozorne gets what he wants!"  
  
Daine gasped, Ozorne, he should be dead by now, she thought Barzah and Rikash would have taken care of it by now. "You, go back to you so called King, formerly known as an emperor, I am not an easy target."  
  
Three Stormwings attacked, two others started chanting. Three arrows caught the attacking monsters, black fire with white sparkles told that Numair has joined the fight. His fire, and the blue magic fire of the King stopped the chanting Stormwings, while arrows were piercing the rest of the enemies shot from crossbows shooting over longer distances. Help was there.  
  
After some minutes there was no enemy left. They walked back to the palace, cursing the impudence of Stormwings entering Palace Grounds. Daine collapsed on the way, being caught by Susan, who was just walking next to her.  
  
******************************************************Ok More later, I want to get some feedback please . and more than just people saying it should be a D/N pairing. It's my first fanfic, and it's on English - as I am German . so please review 


	8. 8 Bad News, part II

Just me again! Everyone knows the Disclaimer? This is the Disclaimer . And I have to tell him, that I do not own any of the characters that I lent here for making up my story. They belong to T. Pratchett and T. Pierce. Anyway, this is a fanfiction story, I think that tell, that it's not mine. ************* Ok right, the last thing we know about out of chapter 7 is, that Daine collapsed. But why, did she faint of the smell of this dirty stormwings? But remember after the Emperor Mage she should be quite used to their smell. Ok I think I just start this chapter . I won't plead for reviews I do not get, anymore. So just thanks to the one and only reviewer I still have. I love your Prophecy of the Dragon story! And I will make it a D/N at least partly. Will have to see if it last. *********************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Susan caught the falling Daine, holding her in her arms. She was released of Daines weight, by Numair who took Daine into his arms, hurrying up to the rider quarters, where Alanna was supposed to be.  
  
"Alanna, come. Fast please." Alanna knew that it has to be an urgent thing or an emergency and raced towards Numair and the others. The first one she saw was Numair, carrying an unconscious Daine. "Ok carry her to the mess hall. I'll see what I can do for her. By the way, what happened?"  
  
Onua told Alanna about the fight with the Stormwings and that Daine fainted on their way back to the palace. Alanna cursed, 2 Stormwings as close to the palace. She asked a rider who was tending his horse nearby, to carry a message to Raoul and alert every force in the city. The Stormwings would have something evil in mind, to come as close as they were. It was better to be prepared.  
  
In the mess hall she woke Daine up, it was easier as she had thought. They asked Daine what had happened and Daine answered shivering "It was a message from Ozorne, he is still alive, and he seems to be the king of a pack of Stormwings. And as he sent 20 to attack me, he must have a big pack of more than hundred of them. And they were not supposed to kill me, they were supposed to kidnap me and wanted to take me to Ozorne."  
  
As she mentioned Ozorne, everyone paled a bit, but as she mentioned his thread, Numair grew white and than changed to an angry red. He was afraid of the thing Ozorne would have done to his Daine. He didn't even recognised, that he thought of her as HIS.  
  
Alanna sighed "Bad news, and it will get worse. If Ozorne gets mighty again." Jon was even more alerted "I'll have to warn every force in Corus, to be alerted. They should be prepared1" Alanna calmed him "I have sent a message to Raoul and Gary to prepare the necessary things. I thought you were too drained, to make a fast decision at the moment." Jon grinned "Yeah, it was hard to break their chant, and I've forgotten the Jewel again."  
  
Onua had called a servant to serve them some drinks- not alcoholic ones, but fruit juice and water, to regain a bit of there strength. They were all glad full to this, nearly forgetting the 3 strangers, who had helped them.  
  
Daine was sobbing and Numair hugged her to make her comfortable again. Now Daine sobbed into his shirt. She was afraid. She was being hunted by Ozorne again. She remembered the room in which he has imprisoned her. No light, no air, white walls.  
  
Alanna looked at Daine, knowing that her thoughts would be back in her prison. "Daine, calm down, he will not get his hands on you again. Or wings or whatever. And he will not be able to imprison you again. You destroyed his Palace."  
  
"And now, he will try to get my, and get his revenge on me and worse on Tortall. I haven't made anything better at all. I just ruined a whole palace in a few hours, making Carthakis mad on me and as I was a part of the delegation on Tortall as well. If he had an army of Stormwings, he can kill many people, and it is my fault." Daine sobbed, crying into Numairs shirt. Numair hugged her: "Magelet, do not blame yourself for it, you were chosen by the graveyard hag, so you had to do it. And it isn't as bad. We have peace with Carthak and may even get supplies from Khaddar. And we will have to get used to Stormwings anyway. The boundary is full of wholes, now. So we will have to fight some Immortals."  
  
Then, the world exploded for the gifted and Daine. They were all nearly fainting. "Onua screamed "What's that? "But didn't get an answer.  
  
Some minutes later the Basilisk Tkaa rushed into the room, followed by Kitten. "Sire, Alanna, Daine Numair", he was calling for them "Bad news, the bounder between the realms of god and our realm is down, we will be overrunned by Immortals soon."  
  
Every Tortallian made the sign against evil, Susan could read sheer horror in their faces. She was shivering herself, more monsters, like the ones they had killed? Bigger forces? That's bad news.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ok enough for now, await the next chapter, as you see, I have not forgotten or left out the immortal war, but I think the forces will have to be a bit strange to you. Cause I will let other powers be in it. They were not stranded in Tortall for nothing. 


	9. 9 Help or bad news?

So here I am, again. Disclaimer: all belonging to T.P. and T.P. see first chapter bla blubb . this thing kind of annoying me right me  
  
********************************************************************* Ok some words to my readers or better reviewers: (for others please review, I'll answer all questions.)  
  
@ Crazyhorsegirl88 you're great, you're reviewing all the time . and yes I'll be grateful, it'll be D/N stuff in it. Maybe even a wedding, but I am not sure right now, how about a baby?  
  
@ Silvermage: yes some d/n stuff, but I am not sure if it will be lasting, but maybe a wedding . who knows, my story seems to get an own will and own ideas right now  
  
@ milla : I'll keep up writing, and I do not mind if you point out my repeated mistakes, you can find my email addyin my profile ;-)  
  
@ a little loopy and charmed lover 222 thanks for compliments, I hope I am getting better . please point out big mistakes I am willing to learn ..  
  
@ Bahja Well Daine has actually cried two times, now. Once at her journey back, ones after meeting the supposed to be dead guy -top- Stormwing Ozorne . well you can actually find her being frightened about what she had done in the emperor mage. She will be tough, she's just suffering from being used by the graveyard hag right now, . just continue reading  
  
***************************************************** Ok now guys, this will be a rather short chapter . as it is 3 o clock in the morning, I am getting tired and I would possibly have no chance of writing till Sunday evening or Monday afternoon. So just enjoy this short chapter. And do not mind my grammar- not at this hour.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Susan asked "So what do you think of explaining some things? Like the monster which tried to kill us or this border being gone. What are immortals? Or better questions, what other immortals as those monsters outside are there? I mean mean monsters, not the dragon or this. excuse me what are you?"  
  
Daine and Alanna grinned, Tkaa ooked at the strange woman "Well, I am Tkaa, a wanderer between the worlds, I can speak all languages and well I eat stones, and I can turn enemies into stone. We are called Basilisks."  
  
"Ok, what monsters are there, out there now?"  
  
Tkaa explained "Well, stormwings you met, than there are spidren, really big spiders with human heads, acid blood and strong nets, glowing in the dark. Then there are Alkerts, horses with wings and claw, centaurs, [ So guys, anyone here giving me the English names of the other immortals . I am not quite sure for most of them, like they are called "Eiszähne" Or "Menschenfresser" in the German version of the books. PLEASE help, I just read the Keladry books in English, and I just borrowed them, so I have just the last Keladry volume here in English, not really helping]  
  
"So, how to defeat them? How much of them are there out there, and now out here? /so seems to be the word I really like this evening and guys, too// And who is this Ozorne, that he would be able to send forces to get Daine?"  
  
Now, Carrot broke in "Better question, as we will live here, for a while, how can we help? What shall we do? Well, we are all good archers, and Angua and I also now how to fence." Susan was missish right now, "And Angua is a weapon itself, fangs to break deer bones with, shape shifting into a wolf, not being killed by common weapons" Carrot grew reddish with anger. Angua soothed him "It's all right, when she is saying it, Carrot, and at least it is an ability no one else has."  
  
Numair broke in "No one, except for you Angua and Diane, besides, Daine could shift in the shape of any mortal animal."  
  
"No quarrels" Jon demanded. "We will need help for this, from the gods. We should pray to them for help. Especially Daine and Alanna as you were both the Chosen Ones of Gods."  
  
He silence, something felt wrong. A tall slender figure materialized in their middle. It had a large cape covering him. After seconds the first of them realizes who it was.  
  
"Dark God" gasping this Alanna knelt down. Everyone following her example. Except Susan, who wasn't afraid at all? Well as the granddaughter of death you are not easily scared.  
  
"I have come to this place to visit my uhm, kind of cousin child, where are you? "Fixing his eyes - or better the part of the cape where his eyes should be- in Susan's direction.  
  
"I am here" Susan stated, far away from fear. "And I am called Susan"  
  
"Cousin, as your grandfather, is worried about you, I am worrying, too. You will have to stay here for a long time, and so you need to be protected. I'll help you and the people around you, as much as I can. Here are my gifts for you. He handed Susan a clock - some lifetime for rescue - It had not to be you who is rescued. Don't waste it, use as little as possible until a healer can heal the nearly dead. But do not use it on everybody, just at close friends, or I'll get angry with you. And here, he gave her a necklace with a small silver scythe on it. It will alert you when immortal danger is arriving. I will see you soon child."  
  
The figure vanished. ********************************************************** Ok enough for know, my bed calls loud. 


	10. 10 Chaos?

Well *sigh*. You may be happy to get a new chapter as soon, but I am rather unhappy about it. I've got the time to write, because my boyfriend cancelled our date for the weekend. Well, just for work but it is still disappointing. I looked forward to go out with him Saturday night, and now I will go out alone .. *sigh again* But you're still supposed to be happy: Next chapter  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A long silence followed. Only Alanna and Jon had seen the Dark God as close before. Jon once as he had the Sweat sickness and Alanna three times, once as she healed Jon as he had the Sweat Sickness, then as she nearly drained herself at the war against Tusain and short before Jon was crowned, she saw all the gods and goddesses.  
  
And both didn't want to repeat their adventures. They were fully aware of the importance of the following time. The Dark God chose a mortal, and gave her gifts. That was more than unusual and was a sign that not only Tortall would suffer from the upcoming events.  
  
Well, at least Tortall had three Chosen ones, from three different Gods- well two goddesses and a god. And two of the gods were powerful in all eastern countries and the graveyard hag in Carthak.  
  
Jon broke the silence: "Well, not good news. But the positive part is, we have the chosens of three gods here. So our chances are not as bad as they could be."  
  
Numair broke in "The chosens of three gods of the human kind, one who is been in contact with badger god. And I think this is the point to tell you about Daines father."  
  
Alanna broke in "Wait, I thought she didn't know him"  
  
Daine stood up "Well I didn't. Now, I saw him. Well it's a bit complicated, he is a god. That was why Ma never told me. He is Weiryn the God of Hunt."  
  
Alana grinned "Now we now your bond to the animals. No wonder."  
  
Outside someone called. Daine, paying attention to things again screamed "I sense Hurrocks and Stormwings and other Flying Creatures, I haven't sensed before." She ran outside screaming "At the rear, BOWS arm yourselves with bows and crossbows winged Immortals are coming."  
  
Chaos started. Soldiers, Knights and riders were getting ready with bows, crossbows and some with short throwing spears. Mages were reading themselves for their spells. Animals get in fighting position or the ones who wouldn't or couldn't fight, get out of the way, to hide.  
  
War horses and hunting dogs got ready, eager to protect their home, birds were sitting on every tree, waiting for the enemy to get near enough. Raoul of Goldenlake shouted "Daine, how much?"  
  
As Daine tested it with her magic she nearly fainted, stumbling she cleared her throat and yelled over one hundred of them ." Everyone made a sign against evil and got ready. Healers were standing in nearby shelters, servants at their side. They would try to heal the wounded as fast as possible. If this was only the first part of this new army, everything could happen and they would need every single warrior.  
  
Someone approached, giving Jon the Jewel to use it as a last resort.  
  
"At the rear "a few soldiers shouted. They had spotted the first enemies.  
  
"Aim for the human parts of the stormwings and for the throats and wings of the hurroks" Jon yelled out.  
  
Between the Stormwings and the Hurroks their were other flying creatures, apes. Tkaa hissed "Look after the yellow fog the apes will blow, do not get in touch with them. Shoot them at the distance if possible."  
  
Chaos was looking down at earth. She would like to know who the first attack in Tortall would work. She cursed. The Tortallians were at the rear. So the 20 Stormwings she had sent before, had failed to get this cursed Daine. She was still looking forward to the fight, as some of the stormwings and Hurroks slipped her power and were fighting against each other and the apes. Chaos cursed again, well actually she liked chaos at a battlefield, but not if her forces were in it, instead of the enemy forces. Well and something else was wrong, the mortals seemed to too alert. She sensed that there were chosens amongst them. She sight, it was getting worse, her plans were in danger, to much chaos were risen in her own ranks and she did not only have to deal with the daughter of a god who was the Chosen of a Goddess and a kind of ward to the god of badgers, but also with the chosen of The Goddess and the Chosen of - she was stunned, with the Chosen of the Dark God. It was not like her brother to choose anyone. Why had he started it now? It was so inconvenient for her. It was chaos in her plans, and that wasn't included in her plan.   
  
The Tortallians were nearly laughing, well maybe a bit hysterical but, well they had nearly killed all the enemies and the remaining 30 creatures were fighting each other. Everyone was relieved, but careful awaiting a new attack.  
  
Tkaa was scolding "Well trust this flying immortals, not two of them could stand a third. We just have to wait until they are over with their fight and then we could kill the remaining ones, which will be exhausted."  
  
Jon came slowly down, at Tkaa´s side. "Well it's better as we could have hoped, but we have losses and I hope we will be able to heal most of them. It'll be a long summer" Whispering he added "and I fear, the last summer for many of them."  
  
**************************************************** Another short chapter, but it is again late, 1 o'clock in the morning and well I thing I won't sit on the PC as long as I did yesterday. Let me know what you think of my ideas? Chaos lost in her own chaos. Please REVIEW!! And who will be hurt or dead. Read more soon. 


	11. 11 Battleground

A few comments  
  
@crazyhorsefan88 well I am not quite sure if the story would work after the death of some important characters, but well maybe. What about letting Thayet die? She has no use in my storyline. @ Milla thanks for explaining the name of the winged horses . hurrocks oh well @ Bahja well also thanks for translation, and oh no do not see the plot as early . it isn't in the story yet. @ All three of you . well it's a pleasure that I have at least 3 readers who also review . even if I've got the feeling I would like to have more people reading my story. Maybe I should start another story . I promise not to stop this one as long as I have you three as fans .  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
A few hours later they were all near exhaustion, they had killed the other immortals and had attended the wounded. They had lost 3 squires about 5 Knights 8 Riders and nearly 20 soldiers. Raoul had a bad wound in his left arm, the king had a cut from a wing in his side. Alanna was nearly drained both in strength and gift. Daine was sleeping after she had healed the animals. Angua had an arrow in her chest, but was healing fast, due to the fact that the arrow was not out of silver. Carrot had some bruises, a dying hurrock falling from the sky had hit him. Susan was covered in blood but had just had a cut from a fallen stromwingfeather. Onua was all right, well except for the hurt in her heart, Tahoi her dog died in the fight, cut in two pieces by a stormwing. Onua was crying silently. And all were anxious about Thayet, she was cut really bad by a Stormwing wing and then hurt by the poison of the apes. The healers were fighting for her life, first Alanna was with them trying to heal Thayet, but she fainted from exhaustion and now she waited amongst their friends.  
  
Then Susan remembered her gift and rose to the bedside of Thayet, holding her life as longs as the healers were working. The healers were relieved. They could work without loosing her.  
  
As Susan left the room, Thayet was sleeping. And her wounds were healed.  
  
Everyone was relieved and went to bed to regain strength.  
  
********************************  
  
Ok short chappy, I know. But next will be up soon, maybe even today . 


	12. 12 Love and passion

So even if I said, I would be happy about reviews first a comment to one of the reviewers  
  
@Luvli Guurl I dare to and such a review will do one thing, I think I'll get Numair to bed Susan .Sorry to crazyhorsefan, but you'll get your pleasure, too. And I simply show what I dare to do:  
  
So let's get them into one bed.  
  
***************************************************** Chapter 12:  
  
While Daine was still sleeping, Numair met Susan in one of the training fields, trying to improve her archery. It was near enough to feel as save as it would be possible these days. Kitten and Tkaa as well as some human mages were looking out for the immortals.  
  
Numair stared at Susan, she was so lovely, tall, blonde hair, nearly white with one black streak, and she was self-confident, proud and not at least shy. He admired her strength and her rational head.  
  
Susan was thinking about Numair while she trained. He was such an attractive man, and so good-looking with dark hair and all. And he was charming, but well it was obvious from her first minutes in this world, that he had a crush on this Daine. Daine wasn't bad looking, but she had mouse-brown hair, and wasn't as attractive as Thayet or Susan herself. Numair and Daine weren't together at least not in public knowledge. So she would just try to get him. She wasn't such a mouse as Daine. And well he wouldn't be backing away, because of her hair or her grandfather, Daines father was a good as well. She had made up her mind to track Numair down.  
  
Susan had the feeling of being watched. As she looked behind she saw Numair staring at her. ~Great, he finds me attractive~ Her heartbeat fastened. "Hi Numair, how are you? Everything's OK at the palace?" She greeted him.  
  
"Hi Susan, yes everything is working. Well, uhm, you look lovely." He blushed and walked away fast.  
  
Susan was stunned ~ Well it just starts working without my help. I should use the time, this Daine is sleeping. Someone said, she would sleep for more than two days.~  
  
Susan followed Numair into the gardens, where he was sitting on a bench deep in thoughts. Susan sat down next to him. Silently for some time, then asking "Numair why did you leave so fast after making a compliment? It was a nice compliment. And to be honest, you are looking rather good and really charming, too. I really like you."  
  
Numair blushed but didn't say anything. Susan put her arm around his waist pulling him to her. Automatically his arms went around her waist, her faces were nearly colliding. Numair said huskily "Look up Susan, Look into my eyes!" and kissed her fiercely. The stroked her back and hugged her tight. After some minutes someone stopped them, biting Numair in his arm.  
  
He shrieked "Cloud, what the hell you are doing here. Release my arm or I will cause a fire under your tail." Cloud bitted a bit harder then released his arm and shook her had looking at him, as she would like to kill him. ~Cloud was angry more than a bit angry, the storkman was cheating on her Daine. But after his thread she left him. She had stopped the kiss and hoped he would regain his senses.  
  
Susan looked confused. Numair stroked her chin. "Come let us go inside, into my chambers, it's a bit more private." She nodded and they went to his chambers.  
  
In his chambers he pulled her into a tight hug again kissing her with passion. She felt like she could fly. It was great, he was great and he desired her, not this kid Daine. After some more kisses he pulled her on his bed. He was burning, he hadn't slept with anyone, since he first met Daine. He had missed kissing and well other things as well. He pulled of her shirt, she was trying to get his shirt off, as he was opening her breeches and tries to undress her completely. After a short struggle, they were both naked. He was stroking her silky skin. Playing with her reactions to his touch. First he only touches her arms, and legs, than he moved to her waist and resting his hand there, he kissed her again. Moving his kisses on, he stroke her chest, playing with them. She was breathing hard and fast, making small sounds, purring like a cat. His lips followed his hands.  
  
//well we will let them do the rest alone. And yes they will have sex. Good sex.//  
  
As Numair woke the next morning, Alanna was standing in the doorway, scolding. He blushed, Susan was sleeping in his arms. Alanna hissed, "We are awaiting you in the council hall. As fast as possible, and you, too Susan. " Alanna left the room furious.  
  
~How could Numair do this~ Alanna thought ~ He is so stupid, cheating on Daine, when she is ready for his love. How could he change his mind as fast? I hate this Susan! Numair and Daine belong together. Daine, oh Goddess, Daine would be so upset- upset well Daine would be broken when she would get a word of this. Poor Daine. How could he do it? He lost his last brain cells.~  
  
Furiously she stampeded into the Council Hall. Everyone looked at her in astonishment.  
  
Numair was feeling bad, ~he had cheated on Daine. And Alanna had caught him doing it. Was this night worth loosing Daine? He was sure it wasn't.~ He sighed. Susan turned to him, pleadingly she said "No, oh no, you are not regretting it. Please say, you are not regretting this!" "Well, as a matter of fact Susan I do regret it. I should have never cheated on Daine this way. I am sorry." Susan tears falling running down her cheeks, left the room half clothed, only to run into Daine, right outside Numairs room..  
  
Daine was shocked, this half naked Susan was coming out of Numairs room. He wasn't in love with her, Daine, no he loved this stranger this Susan. She burst into tears. Running into the stable to be comforted by Daine.  
  
Half an hour later Numair was entering the Council hall. Everyone was here, except for Daine. Susan had red eyes and was hugging herself saying nothing and didn't dare to look into anyone's eyes. "Where is Daine?" The King asked. Everyone shrugged. Then Susan said, with a voice full of tears "I ran into her just outside Numairs rooms." Alannas eyes grow wide, she snapped "And I doubt you weren't properly closed at that time. Shame on you, on both of you. Onua do you mind helping me. We have to find Daine, as our Mage here has cheated on her with the Chosen of the Dark God." Everyone gasped. Onua and Alanna left the room. Numair was fainting. ~Daine knew. Everything went wrong~  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ok chapter done, well please do not hate me. She will forgive him for once. And they will be together at least for a time. Please review, and do not flame. Or I will take it the other way round. Though I still can't believe it myself, letting Numair cheat on Daine. I had just planned to let him flirt with Susan. 


	13. 13 Preparations

Disclaimer: Same thing as in former chapters, this is a fanfic, I do not own anything except the plot.  
  
Ok answering reviews:  
  
@ Milla: I will not let Daine or Susan suffer for a long period. They will both get happy.  
  
@ Crazyhorsefan88, well I think it's cheating in a way, as both were acting like maniacs when the other one was in danger, or thought to be gone. And they were as attracted to the other one and as near (like on the ship) and both getting jealous in Carthak. So it feels like cheating, even if they are no couple. Well maybe there is a better word for it. But I can't think of any. And yes I am kind of evil, to let you suffer from seeing Daine hurt by Numair, but well, she will be happy, and I promised you D/N stuff well, at least for some of the following chapters.  
  
@ Bajah it's the last chapter where Daine is weak. She will be strong .. - I won't tell you more, yet  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Outside of the room, Onua said "Let's go and look for her in the stable. She would be with her "family", so we will find her with Cloud." She and Alanna hurried to the stables. They were worried about Daine.  
  
Daine was hiding her face in Clouds mane, crying and sobbing. She was in love with Numair and he fulfilled her greatest fear, bedding an older, more experienced woman. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to hide somewhere. But she knew she was needed in the upcoming fights against the immortals. As Onua and Alanna arrived they found Daine, wiping the tears off. Daine made a business-face. "Well, let us go and join the other. It might hurt like hell, but Tortall needs me right now. So I can not think of him any longer. I have to attend more important matters."  
  
Alanna and Onua grinned, that was the Daine they knew. She was eager to fight for Tortall, to protect the country and the people who gave her a home and a kind of big family. After her past she knew this home was worth fighting for it and she wouldn't like to loose friends.  
  
They entered the Council Room again. After a glance to Numair, Alanna changed seats with Daine. Daine mouthed a 'Thank You' to Alanna. She did not want to sit near him.  
  
The King sighed. "I hate it to ask you at such a time, but I fear we couldn't waste an hour. Please Daine, can you warn the animals of the upcoming danger and give them fighting instructions if possible? I mean it's their home as well as ours and they will be eager to help. And even if they do not attack Immortals or fight against them, they could fight against human. They could do what they did back in Pirates Swoop, disturbing the sleep of the soldiers, stealing food, destroying bars, getting the horses free and so on. Our seers have told me that there is an army approaching from the Copper Islands."  
  
Daine nodded, "I will do so, Jon. Are there any other things I should tell them?"  
  
"Yes Daine" the King nodded, "tell them about the poisoned fog of the apes, that they will be able to see the danger. And I have to ask you to warn everyone the moment you sense immortals."  
  
Daine excused herself for a moment sinking back in her stool, communicating with the animals in reach and getting them to tell everyone out of her reach.  
  
While Daine was communicating, the rest was discussing the news about human troops on their way to Tortall.  
  
As Daines task was fulfilled, the King told the others what they had to do. Numair should inspect and train everyone with the gift for spells against Immortals, Alanna should both train fighters and healers for the battle, Onua and Buri should train the riders, Carrot should help them to train archery. Susan and Angua should attend the archery classes as well as some spear and riding classes, Tkaa should gave lessons about the different Immortals and their weapons and weak points for everyone in the evening. Raoul should prepare the Own and the troops for war, preparing the needed supplies and other needed things. Gary should prepare the palace and the city against further attacks. Duke Baird should help training healers and should teach some of them how to build field hospitals. Knights and officers have to report at him in the evening for a lesson in building refugee camps as well. Daine should only search for the immortals with her sense and talk to the horses they would probably need for the battles, so that none of them freaked out.  
  
They slowly got prepared for war.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Ok next chapter coming soon . Hope you'll enjoy reading, please review but do not flame. 


	14. 14 more of it

So same procedure as in every chapter .  
  
Disclaimer: No nothing out of the Tamora Pierce Books is mine.  
  
Comments: @ Fire Mage: well, did you read the Emperor Mage? Because Daine is really upset when she recognized the relationship between Numair and this Cartaki Cooking mage (what was her name??) She was angry about finding the handkerchief of this she-mage in Numairs room, so how will she react when she actually find him, bedding another woman?  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
Everyone was really busy. Susan was upset and often lost in her thoughts. She was late often and hardly gets something done. She cursed herself, where were her rational senses. She was so good at being rational. What had happened to it? The first charming man who was not afraid of her and she fell for him. For a dammed one night stand. How did she become such an idiot?  
  
Numair was upset too. He was sure Daine would never look at him again. He was sure, she would never ever speak with him again. He was sure he would not see her beside official Council meetings with the King. He felt terrible, and all that just because of a dammed one night stand. Well yes, he had a crush on Susan but he wanted to have Daine, care for Daine, touch Daine and love Daine. None of the females spoke with him. Not Daine, not Susan, not Onua, nor Alanna or Angua.  
  
Daine worked hard convincing the horses of the need of staying patient near the immortals. She also trained hard with the riders and was searching for immortals with her senses. She was glad to have so much work. She hardly had any time for herself. She tried not to think about what had happened, she had ever known that Numair would fall for an older woman than her. She had just hoped he would love her, after the happenings in Carthak. She remembered his speech to the emperor, the lecture he gave Kaddar, him staying and searching for her. Him just making fuss of her, caring for her after she had destroyed the palace. She winced, she should not think about it now, there were more important facts.  
  
Onua was angry with Numair. She knew him well enough to see the signs. And she saw signs before the two of them left for Carthak. And Alanna told her the rest. She didn't know how he could have hurt Daine this way. He had helped her at a time when her former husband had hurt her.  
  
Alanna was first furious with Numair. But then she remembered her own past. She had known that George loved her, but she bedded Jon. And then after she had left Jon, she bedded George until he left for Corus. On her journey to the roof of the world she had bedded the Shang Dragon, but in the end she married George. Oh George, how she loved him. She hoped things would go right with Daine and Numair in a certain amount of time.  
  
//Chaos was angry. She had never considered that these mortals would see through her plans. They had not only won against her immortal force at the Palace Grounds, no they had nearly killed the whole army she had sent. And they were preparing themselves against a war now. Not only against a war with the Immortals, no also one with her mortal army. She thought she would have the palace by now, and the seers would all be to busy to recognize the upcoming forces. Her plans were slowly turning into pieces. What a chaos. Well actually she was chaos, and wants to turn over the other gods, and bring chaos into the world, but she hated chaos in her plans.//  
  
**********************************  
  
Next chappy soon and it will be longer, I promise. PLEASE REVIEW 


	15. 15 Monsters and a horse

Let´s go on. Disclaimer: It's not mine, it all belongs to TP and TP (Tamora Pierce and Terry Pratchett)  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Daine was lost in thoughts. And then, thinking about her adventures in Dunlath, she had an idea. The last load of black opals had not left for Cartak, the King had got them. And black opals store magic. She ran to the King.  
  
"Jon, I have an idea. We need to send troops out to help everywhere in the country. Defending Immortals cost our mages much of their gift. What about getting the black opals of Dunlath for help? We could give them as stored power to the mages in our troops. So they would have better chances to help."  
  
Jon was relieved. It was a good idea, actually he had worried about the mages. Fighting against Immortals was something which drained lower mages fast. With the help of an opal, they would have a better chance for it. Well and the Invisible- and Protection-Spells would work better. He called for some smiths to put every single opal into a chain, as fast as possible.  
  
In the evening at their next meeting he told the rest about it. "Well, Daine had a good idea how to support our mages. The Black Opals from Dunlath. Right now, our smiths are putting every single opal into a chain. Later every mage will get one, for power support. It will help them with their work, especially with fighting and healing. It would help them not to drain their gift to fast."  
  
Everyone nodded, it was a good idea for help. Daine was back, in her normal spirits, finding ways, spying and doing her work. Numair seemed no problem for her, now.  
  
A week later the troops were ready to leave, spreading around the whole of Tortall to fight against the small invader troops of immortals. A bigger troop was heading to the coast, to stop the mortals from the copper Isles.  
  
Numair and Daine were still staying at the palace. They were supposed to protect the king. Thayet and Alanna and Raoul were heading to Port Caynn. To fight against the mortals. Buri was with one of the rider squads spreading around Tortall. The strangers were left at Corus with the King and some troops to defend the capital and the palace.  
  
On their way to Port Caynn they were attacked by Stormwings and some giants. The queen, still a bid shaken by her hurts from the first battle was cut in two pieces by the wing of a stormwing. Alanna travelled back to Corus, with one squad and the corpse of Thayet. She was angry to the loss her dear friend glowing with her purple gift, even the immortals doesn't want to cope with her or even attack her that moment.  
  
As she arrived at the palace, Jon fainted seeing the dead body of his love. Alanna cursed and brought him back with her healing gift. They buried Thayet in the catacombs and Jon weak in his grief made Alanna stay and take the command over for the next days. After two days, she shook him, yelling at him, slapping him in the face. After that he got back into his duties. But still didn't let Alanna leave.  
  
Jon was still grieving, he had lost his Love. He was glad that Alanna woke him out of his paralyzed condition. He was glad, that she, his first love and best friend was near him now. He needed her badly. She was now the only one left who would yell at him and be unfriendly with him, cursing him and kicking him until he would do his duties.  
  
Some days later some flesh coloured monsters arrived near Corus, they skinned plants and animals sparkling in the colour of the skin of the victim of the moment and continuing their way. Numair was called, it was time to use his powers. The monsters were destroying the crop on the fields. If they would not be stopped fast, they would ruin the harvest. The next winter would be dangerous enough without famine.  
  
Numair, Daine and Susan were sent to do something against them. They failed, but in the last moment, before they would be killed, all three of them were pulled in the air and through a portal.  
  
Some hours later awakening in the cottage of weiryn and his wife Daines mother Sara, now the green lady they were all feeling bad. They had the urge to return to Corus as fast as possible. While they were discussing the facts and ways to get back, Rikash arrived. He apologized for letting Ozorne fled. He was not able to hold him. He was learning too fast and Chaos had chosen him for her work.  
  
Some minutes later the Immortal, Weiryn and Sara were gasping, seeing a white stallion coming down the path Susan was sheering up. "Binky" She yelled. She ran towards the horses hugging him. With him she went back to the others.  
  
"How can this stallion be here? He is not the god of the horses. Who is he?" asked Weiryn. "He is the horse of my grandfather. The death of the discworld. He is a relative of the Dark God, calling me his cousin. Normally Binky can go wherever he wants to go. He can carry all three of us back to Corus."  
  
Weiryn gave Daine a bow and arrows. His present for Numair was a magic artefact, a stick with a crystal knob.  
  
They said bye to Daines parents and left for Corus.  
  
In Corus something the monsters were still walking, as some Dragons approached and killed them. Then, the dragons landed at the palace grounds greeting Kitten, Tkaa and Daine. They told them, they were sent to help kitten and her stepmother, Daine. They would be on their side in this war. Just the three of them, which were looking for Daine and Kitten, but they would do want they can to help.  
  
Numair called Jon and the dragons repeated their will to help to the king. Jon was glad for every help.  
  
Numair, Daine and Susan were only back for some minutes and being exhausted fainted at that moment.  
  
They slept all for two days. *****************************  
  
Next chapter coming soon  
  
Will they win the war? Who else would be killed? What kind of help are dragons? Has Chaos lost her plans in chaos? Why is Binky there? Will Jon survive after loosing his love? Will Daine and Numair be together soon? Why were Angua and Carrot doing nothing in this chapter? Where is Gary? ----- Answers coming soon 


	16. 16 Help and sorrow

Back again. And it's time for it. I think some people want some answers to the questions after the last chapter. But first: Disclaimer: No it's not mine. I only borrowed the characters to have some fun, and I do not earn money with them ..  
  
@ crazyhorsegirl88: They will come together again, somehow sometimes, I promised. And sorry about the cliffie *evil grin have to do it sometimes. can't write without a break.  
  
@ Milla so you really like binky ;-), well someone asked me to let an important character die . and I need the others to go along with my plot. So Thayet had to dye. Do you think Susan would be a good queen? - Just kidding ... ;-)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 16  
  
// They had Dragons on their side. Chaos was throwing things against the walls, yelling out her anger. Why oh why was everything so chaos-like here and no chaos down in the mortal realms? How should she win the war? How should she get through this if every part of her plan went down into some sort of chaos on the sides of her allies? It was making her mad. //  
  
Ozorne was yelling at a stormwing. He wanted this Daine. He wanted to skin her alive, let her eat her own feet and maybe the feet of this dammed Numair as well. He wanted to see her dead, but torture her first. She had been the cause of his new shape, she had nearly killed him. She had destroyed his palace. He roared in anger. Well Chaos would make them pay. The bastard Numair, his bitch Daine and the cursed Graveyard hag as well.  
  
Back in Corus Daine; Susan and Numair were up again. A Council Meeting with the three Dragons were taking place at a training yard. The Dragons seemed to know some important facts about the enemy.  
  
Diamondflame started to explain "The creatures that nearly killed Daine, Numair and Susan are no common immortals, they are creatures of Chaos. It seemed to be true, that Chaos is fighting against her imprisonment and her family- the gods- again. You will have to fight against it. We three will help you. Normally we should start a Dragon Council to get more help, but a Dragon Council could take years. We are hoping that your gods will help you as soon as they have the time. We suspect they are fighting to improve the walls of Usualles prison. Pray to them for help, we help as much as possible."  
  
Daine was getting nervous, she broke in. "Wait a moment, I sense Stormwings, well at least 3 of them coming towards us. But they feel kind of known." The Dragon sniffed. "Well it smells like Strmwings and one of them definitely smells like Rikash. I'm not sure about the others." "Rikash, well he is ok.Get your bows but wait" Numair said. "Rikash was helping us in Carthak. And he is a kind of a friend to Maura of Dunlath."  
  
They waited. "Barzah and Hebakh!" She cried "Bows down, these are the Stormwings formerly imprisoned by Ozorne." The Stormwings landed. "We have to apologize to you. We thought we would have killed Ozorne by now, but he got away. He is an ally of Usuaelle now. We are afraid, but most of the Stormwings are with him. We had only a hundred left on our side. Not more. But we will help you to track Ozorne down, again." Barzah said. "We owe you as much. Your little one here helped us a lot. She told Rikash about our whereabouts and she tracked Ozorne down." Hebakh explained, switching nervously from one foot on the other.  
  
"Well, we can need all the help we get." The King said. "We would be grateful if you would help us, your Majesty." He had discovered the rank of Barzah and her mate fast. Barzah nodded with grace. "We will do what we can. We want Ozone's death and we do not want Usuaelle to win. She is horrible. I prefer the other gods."  
  
They worked on war plans the rest of the day.  
  
Jon was relieved to have new, strong allies. He did not have a likening for Stormwings, but they were good fighters and Dragons with their magic and fire were even better and some of the Immortals would stay away from them. Some even struggled to get by when Kitten was near a place and they were not able to fight an adult Dragon.  
  
Numair was still brooding. He liked Daine and he would like to speak with her again. Call her his Magelet again, maybe kiss her and hold her in his arms. But he knew she would just see him and Susan together right now. Susan was avoiding him, too. She was just sitting outside, somewhere -if she wasn't on guard duty as everyone these days- her bow and some arrows laying beside her, just in case.  
  
Just now, Gareth of Naxen the younger was meeting her in the garden. He liked the girl. She was such a beauty and so educated and well lovely and rational. Gary had made up his mind, to court her.  
  
Carrot and Angua were on duty sitting on Barlors needle with their crossbows, guarding the palace grounds against intruding immortals. It was a boring way of spending the day, but they were together and so it wasn't as bad. They were having conversation about their home in Ankh-Morpork right now. They were missing their city and their job. It was also boring but they haven't got such monsters as they were fighting here. They both hated these things. They felt weird. Angua has just found out, that she could sense them if they were in a radius of5miles to the palace grounds. Her advanced werewolf nose was a great help with sensing Stormwings, and a great curse while fighting them. Even a strong warrior got sick of their smell and she was getting it 20 times more intensive than any normal human being.  
  
She hated the smell. She liked the scent of dragons, but she really hated the smell of Stormwings, Hurrocks weren't as bad as Stormwings, but also smelling bad.  
  
She sighed. Her watch was nearly over and she was looking forward to a hot bath and some time with Carrot - alone and without duties. Just time to lie down, put her head in his lap and relax. She liked the way she could relax around Carrot.  
  
Alanna wanted to curse the fate killing Thayet. She felt so sorry for Jon. And she would have to do something to keep him alive, soon. He tried to hide his feeling, but she knew him to good to fall for his little play. She knew he wasn't eating either but magicking his food away. She would have to do something fast. He was needed. He was the king and one of her best friends.  
  
Numair was on his way to Daines chamber. He wanted to apologize to her, wanted to speak with her again. As he entered the floor he heard someone sobbing loud. He knew it was Daine and he was cursing his stupid actions once again. He headed to her room. He entered her room, finding her spread on her bed, sobbing. He went to her pulling her into a tight hug. Stroking her hair, he tried to calm her down. She cried into his shirt. "Oh Magelet, my precious little one." He whispered in her ear. "Do not cry, I can't bear it, seeing you cry. I love you too much." She was only crying louder. She loved him, too, but she had seen a half naked Susan leaving his room. She did not want to hear him admitting his love to her, now. She needed time to think about it, and to loose the picture of Susan and him.  
  
After some minutes, she struggled to get out of his arms. "Numair, go away! I saw you and Susan. I am not ready to deal with you, right now. It hurts." Daine ran away to the stables and to cloud. She didn't want to deal with him, now. But she had to admit, that she liked it having his arms wrapped around her.  
  
Jon was hiding in his rooms, crying. He knew he had to hide for his grief. He had to be strong for Tortall, for his people: For the sake of the mortal and the immortal realms. He had loved Thayet so much. He missed her. He needed her so badly. But he knew she was gone. He would not see her until his own death. And he could not die now. He had his country, his duties and his children. Roald wasn't old enough to lead the country. He was feeling like his heart was torn out of his body.  
  
****************************************  
  
Enough for this time. Well, some of the questions are not answered now. But some are. Next chapter coming soon. So who will die next? Will Numair and Daine get together? Will Jon survive? What's up with the war? What about Gary and Susan? Answers coming soon. 


	17. 17 Fluffy stuff

I am having a kind of a writers block, being sooo dammed slowly right now. Sorry to all my (maybe three or four) readers- wanna REVIEWS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No it's not mine.  
  
@crazyhorsegirl88 you are the best reviewer, someone can get. Thanks a lot.  
  
But there have been an - um well - misunderstanding ;-) I will answer those questions. ;-P Not you .  
  
***************************************************************** Chapter 17  
  
Alanna seriously had enough. She could not let Jon starve himself to death. So the Champion went yelling at her king again. She was really angry with him. His kingdom needed him right now. They were in a bloody war, with immortals and an army from the copper isles on the side of the enemy. And this enemy seemed to be a Goddess. They need all their strength for the upcoming fight.  
  
Numair was still standing in Daines room. He had not moved. He just stood there like someone had turned him into stone. And he felt nothing. Daine struggled away from him and then ran away. She could not stand his presence any longer. He was in a shock.  
  
He was still in the same spot as Daine was coming back into her room. She had never seen him this way before. He was looking lost and helpless and well - just sad. She could not resist her urge to wipe away the look on his face. She gently touched his mouth with her hand, then caressed his frown away. Numair stood as still as he could. He was taken. She was touching him, not running away or fighting him. He let her continue caressing his face for some minutes, then he pulled her into a hug, caressing her cheeks now.  
  
"Oh dear Daine, my precious one, my little Love." He whispered. "I have waited for this so long." He kissed her again and this time, she wasn't struggling. As his tongue demanded to be let in, she welcomed it and after some seconds returned him the favour and kissed back, their tongues clinging together.  
  
Daine had the feeling of being in heaven (well the tortallian equivalent of heaven of course). She could not remember being so happy ever. "Oh Numair, don't let me go and don't go away from me. Never leave me." She whispered. "And do not hurt me, please."  
  
Daine liked the way, Numair was acting towards her, but she didn't forget Susan as soon.  
  
They were hugging each user, and kissing until Daine felt into sleep being exhausted again. Numair sat on her bed, her head in his lap, gently caressing her hair. He did not want to leave her and wake up from this dream.  
  
*************************************************  
  
I know this chapter was rather short, but 1.) I do not have much time right now 2.) I am writing on a second story and want to update both 3.) I have a kind of a writer's blockade. 4.) I nearly got myself hurt while training with the fire department and the ambulance men.(well they were training on me and some other extra trained people. We played injured people after a car accident)  
  
But I wanted to get on with my story, even if it is only a small step and I really really wanted to give Crazyhorsegirl88 her D/N stuff Crazyhorsegirl88 Are you happy about it? 


	18. 18 relationsship and an authors note

Just an authors note . I am sorry, this is only a bit more than just an author's note. But I wanted to apologize for not updating. I have some important tests at the university this week, well actually Tuesday and Thursday and I am supposed to learn "Mittelhochdeutsch" (well the German language which was used some hundred years ago) and Linguistics all the time.  
  
Comments: @ Fire Mage: More off this stuff is coming - soon, well after this week, when I am done with learning .  
  
@crazyhorsegirl88 I would really like it if you will advertise this fic *looking happy. And I know my chapters are short now, but there will be longer ones once I am done with university for the summer (which would be next week). And you will get your way for some more chapters . Oh and @ everyone, read the fics of crazyhorsegirl they are really really good.  
  
@evilstrawberry I am updating as much as I can. Well except for weekends as I happen to have a boyfriend. And well after this week.. Well and the two TP´s are two of my favourite authors as well  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Chapter 18  
  
As Daine woke up she felt peacefully. She had rested better than she ever had since being imprisoned by Ozorne. She was wondering why she slept so calm this night. She tried to sit up and got her clue. She was sleeping with her head in Numairs lap. He was with her the whole night. She had felt his presence which gave her mind peace.  
  
Numair was still sleeping sitting on Daines bed, Daines head in his lap, one of his hands still cupping her forehead. He woke up as Daine started to move, looking down at her with love in his eyes. He was stunned. She looked so beautiful waking up. She also looked innocent and he liked it.  
  
He murmured "Good morning, Magelet. Did you sleep well?"  
  
She was smiling. "Better than I had since Ozorne got me."  
  
Numair winced as Daine mentioned Ozorne and her imprisonment on Ozone's hands. He did not like this particular.  
  
Daine was still sleepy but sat up. She rested her head against Numairs shoulder for support.  
  
Then they both heard an explosion. Numair rushed to his feet, both of them calling their magic to find out what happened.  
  
Numair rushed out of the room towards the noise Daine was still there asking some animals about the facts.  
  
Finally Daine followed to the outside. It wasn't that bad, a mage had scared off some Stormwings with onion bombs. She had not sensed the Stormwings because she was still asleep and her senses were mingled with Rikash and the other Stormwings who were Tortallian allies.  
  
Daine had still some time until her duty as a guard would call. She went back into her room, sat down on her bed and started thinking about her and Numair. She had liked it having him near herself as she woke up this morning. It feels so right. It feels like it was meant that he should be around her as close as possible. She had to admit that she did not care about Susan anymore. She just wanted to be near him, wanted to touch him, wanted him to sleep next to her.  
  
Gary was still courting Susan. She liked it having him around her. She had to admit to herself, that having him around her made her happy. She really liked him. He was so witty realistic, he had a great body and an even better brain. He would not ask silly questions, and he would not back up, just because she could fight and was some kind of special. His best friends were special to. Jon being the King and the Voice of the tribes, Alanna being the first female Knight in centuries and a chosen of a god, George being the former ruler of the court of the rogues. Well and there were Dragons, Basilisks and stormwings around. How special was the granddaughter of death between these people? Not so special at all. She felt like having found a home to stay. Well actually she was just a guest, but she was feeling home.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
So as I told you, short chappy, more learning *yawn . I'll get the next chapter online on Thursday or at last Friday. Sorry guys, university is kind of having kind of priority right now. Oh, and I like reviews, by the way 


	19. 19 Dead, Couples and lots of tears

Ok next chappy .and I want more reviews . please . 18 chapters and not even 2 reviews per chapter . that's bad .  
  
@crazyhorsegirl88: I am updating again *watching crazyhorsegirl jumping up and down * and it is D/N again *watching her head hitting the ceiling* Well enough of it .  
  
Disclaimer: all belongs to the two TP´s  
  
Jumping into the story  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Chapter 19  
  
While people are getting more comfortable around each other, Jon grew more and more aside. He was too tired to do his job as a king properly. He just wanted to lay down and sleep and after a while drift into the realms of death. He did not want to live any longer. He did not know how to go through life without the love of his wife. Well, without anyone loving him, hugging him, and sharing a bed with him as well as his life his problems and the weight of his kingdom.  
  
Alanna was brooding. A part of her still loved Jon. He was her first love and you never forget your first love. She still felt attached to him, she didn't like it to see him suffer. She wanted to kiss his sad look away. But she was a married woman. She was still in love with George. He was her husband, the father of her children. He was the one who loved her, more than his life. She wanted to stay with him, but at the same time, she wanted to stay with Jon.  
  
Meanwhile George was in a battle. He and two squads of the own were in a trap, mages had set up. He saw the men dying. Men he had to lead. Men he actually had lead in this trap. Where were his senses? Goddess, he was once the King of the Rogues, and he wasn't able to see such an easy trap. He was old, he felt like a real old man. He saw the last of his men falling. And then, he knew, it was up to him, to die.  
  
The mages were chanting, they made a big spell to torture the King and the Champion. They were opening a sort of the spell, close to the communication spell, but big enough to show a large image of a man being tortured. George.  
  
The spell started to work and show the council Hall, George could see, his wife, and Jon, Gary, Daine, Numair, and the three strangers, from his position. Alanna was standing, her eyes shimmering with the tears she had to hold back. Jon just grew whiter. George knew that Jon wasn't himself right now. He was like a living death as Coram has told him after one evening he called the voice of the tribes.  
  
Daine and Numair had paled too. Instinctively Daine hold onto Numair for comfort. Nobody could look away from the spell.  
  
Two guards brought George neatly in front of it. He realised that they would show him like an animal in a menagerie. Then, one of the mages started speaking. "George Cooper of Pirates Swoop, say good bye to your friends. You have two minutes." Hearing a hidden scream from Alanna he knew, that the spell was not only visible but also like a common communication spell. He sighed, he would have to say bye to his love, and to two of his best and some of his really good friends, now and forever. "Alanna, "he started "I love you, never forget that. Look after the children. Live on for them and for Tortall. Jon, you two have to look for each other. Help her to get over this. Look after her like we all ever did. Gary, look after all of them. Please. Daine, Numair, good bye. Do not mourn too much. Just seek revenge and free Tortall again, and then raise the children. Don't do anything wrong, while they are killing me. For the sake of Tortall and of everyone there." He stopped. Alanna was pale, tears were running down her cheeks. "George, don't leave me. I love you. Never leave me." She whispered. "You know I have no choice! Live on, promise me to live on. Not only ´Lanna, all of you, promise me here and now, to live on. For the sake of a nearly dead friend." A bit reluctantly they promised, while the mages were furious with George. They had only suspected him to speak about his love and had hoped his wife would be broken and no longer fighting against them.  
  
They killed George slowly. They tortured him to death, using hot irons, whipping and other things that were a bad thing to see AND to hear. Alanna fainted for a moment, but regained consciousness and watched till the end. Susan, Angua and Daine had fainted long before George actually died. Alanna hold on by will force, he was her husband, she had to give him the honour of not fading away.  
  
Afterwards she collapsed and Jon and Gary woke up out of their trance. One of their best friends had died right before their eyes, and they couldn't do anything to help him. They heard every scream, every time the whip hit him, every sizzle when the hot iron hit his flesh. They were all crying.  
  
Jon was looking after Alanna, Gary rushed to Susan's help, Numair got Daine into his arms trying to comfort her, and Angua was crying into Carrots shirt. The men nodded to each other and got up like one, everyone carrying one of the women. The one they cared about in a more than just friend's way. They carried them into the rooms, the girls were using. Staying there with their own one. Except for Jon and Alanna he went to an unoccupied room with her, knowing she wouldn't like to wake up in the room, she shared with George for years.  
  
As Susan woke up, she saw Gary sitting on a chair next to her bed and looking at her with concern and worry in his eyes. She could see, that he had cried. She knew, that this George was one of his best friend and even she, who had met him just once, had cried for him. She had even fainted. She knew it was over for him now. She was used to death. But seeing torture and not only the one, the mages did to George, was too much.  
  
Gary recognized that she was up. He tried to smile at her. "I am sorry for you, I know he was your friend." She managed to say, "And I am sorry, that I fainted, and made you work, instead of letting you mourn as you would like" He looked at her and pulled her into a kiss. "I won't like it, being alone in my grief. I would like it, to be with you." He whispered.  
  
In another room, Angua was still crying into Carrots shirt. And he was crying, too. They were both exhausted and fell asleep.  
  
In Daines room Numair was using his little bottle with that flower scent (whew what was the flower called? He used it in dunlath.) Daine woke up immediately, she hated the smell of it. She sat up, remembered what had happened to George. George who was a friend of her, the husband of one of her first friends in Tortall and someone who had offered her a home. She started crying again hiding her face in Numair's shirt. Numair gently put his arms around her. He was also crying, having lost a good friend, having seen him die, being unable to help him . it has nearly killed him. Hugging Daine, Numair realized how much he needed her. How much she could comfort him. They lay down on her bed together, still crying and after some time they fell asleep. As they wake, they started kissing, she pulled him as near as she could and he started rubbing her back. After some minutes, she relaxed a bit. They were kissing again and falling asleep again.  
  
Alanna slowly woke up, seeing a crying Jon sitting next to her. She was startled. He had not shown any feelings for quite a time now. And now he was crying. Suddenly the memory hit her - George. She started to cry and sob again. Jon pulled her into a hug, afraid they were hugging the other, weeping for their loved ones and for their good friends.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
EEww I am evil. I killed George. Well, the story wanted to kill him, first I had a plan, what should roughly happen and in which chapter it should happen. But know the story is alive and developing in another direction. 


	20. 20 Kissing and Crying

Short version of announcments  
  
Disclaimer No not mine.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"I won't like it, being alone in my grief. I would like it, to be with you." He whispered. Susan looked at him astonished. Well, yes she knew he liked her. She knew he courted her and cared for her. But she had never expected him to make such confidences at such a time. She had really liked his kiss and as he kissed her again, she kissed back. He gently started to stroke her hair. He pulled her into a hug and continued to stroke her hair gently.  
  
Gary stroked Susan's hair, it felt right to have her in his arm. He needed this feeling of a living person. He needed it to be reminded about life. After the death of Thayet and now George, life wasn't as granted as it had seemed to be before. He needed Susan's in her strength and fragility. He needed someone to show him something worth living for it. He would loose more friends in this dammed cruel war in which the gods were taking part. He wanted to protect Susan and take care of her.  
  
Numair and Daine woke up again in the morning clinging to each other. They needed to feel the life of the other they were both shocked by the way George had died. They were comforted by the love they share. And comforting each other went into kissing and kissing into passionate kissing and from there it was only a small step to getting out of their cloths and make love to each other. [You are all able to imagine this part. So we leave them right here.]  
  
Alanna and Jon were still crying together. After some hours they fell asleep nearly drained with exhaustion. [Right now, we will let them sleep.]  
  
At the coast Raoul was informed of the events that lead to George's death. He was nearly mad with grief. Buri was crying. She had liked George, one of the first Tortallians, Alanna had introduced them to.  
  
Seeing her cry, Raoul put his arms gently around her and hugged her, to comfort her and himself. His own tears started. He remembered old times, as they were younger, sitting at the dancing dove, drinking beer and pretending to be sons of rich merchants and being introduced to the court of rogues. He learned many things from George and he was a close friend.  
  
In the evening Jon and Alanna were forced to wake up, by a Communication Spell from Numair, who asked them to attend a meeting. They still had to fight a war. Alanna and Jon get up and went to the Council Room.  
  
In the Council Room, Alanna and Jon were meeting Gary and Susan, Numair and Daine and Angua and Carrot all paired up. All were clinging to their partner. Alanna sat down next to Jon. One of the Ministers started the meeting. "I know it is a hard task, but I suggest, we send some spies to find the body of Lord George. First to be sure of the things we saw and second to bury him properly." Silent tears were running down Alannas cheeks. She didn't pay attention to them, just letting them flow. "We have no men to spare. So we should found a solution to this." Daine had an idea "I could let the animals search for him. We would just have to send someone to collect the body, as there are no animals that could carry him back." Susan remembered that Binky was with them "I have got Binky, he can go wherever he wants, really quickly, without passing the forests and so on. He could go through the air in some distance from the ground. I just need protection against hurrocks, Stormwings and these dammed apes." "We could cast an invisibility spell on you and send a good archer with you" Numair said. "I would go with her" Carrot said. "It would be easier for you this way, I am none of your officials."  
  
They decided that this would be the best.  
  
They discussed some other matters and parted again. Again in pairs, even Jon and Alanna. They were just hugging and crying.  
  
Carrot and Angua were a couple for some time and did other things. While Numair and Daine were just discussing things.  
  
Susan and Gary went suddenly shy against each other. They sat in her rooms in silence.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Okay, rather short chapter I know but I am tired it's late and I am in a bad mood. Please review. 


	21. 21 Spies and Traitors?

Ok big sorry to all of my readers (all 4 as I suspect .) I wasn't home the last days and neglected my stories a bit. My boyfriend is using a Mac and is going online by modem, so I don't continue my work when I am with him. And the weekend was a bit busy. With good friends, disco and so on. But I am back again. Until next weekend and more parties . I like holidays . But just now, the story needs action again. Prepare for a big battle starting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the work of Terry Pratchett and Tamora Pierce, but I own the plot, well at least part of the plot. The idea of chaos rising a war with the help of Ozorne also belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Comments:  
  
@ Crazyhorsegirl88 my one and last reviewer thanks  
  
Hey is nobody reading this story or are all of you too shy to send me a review? I would like to know your opinions about my story . please.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 21 [wow I had only planned 20 chapters, but the story is living and making its own way]  
  
It was time to strike, Ozorne was sure about this. He had to do it now, as everyone of Tortalls heroes was mourning about the death of the Queen and the husband of the champion, while the Rogues were mourning more about the death of the husband of the champion, there beloved former King. They would all be easier to kill in times of sorrow. So it has to go fast. He had to speak to Usuaelle. [I'll never learn to spell it right or the same way twice]  
  
// Usuaelle was pleased with the thought of striking when the grief was strong. But she didn't like the thought of Alanna seeking a revenge on her strongest human mages. That was an idea Ozorne had developed alone. She like the thought of a grieving Alanna but she hated and feared the thought of a revenge seeking Alanna and nearly more, the thought of her activating a revenge seeking Court of Rogues. It was more than difficult to predict the rogues, or to spy on them. Even if Ozorne uses his new gift of spies made of his own blood, good. //  
  
Ozorne was using his gift. He created his little spies out of his blood. He went to a cave in a lonely part of the realms of god, to do it. He would fail, if someone would disturb this.  
  
Some dark little spots were shrieking, as he put them into bags. He gave one of the bags to a hurrock, telling him to throw the three little things into the palace grounds, so that he could get information from there. He gave similar bags and instructions to other winged immortals. He himself teleportated one of the creatures to Numair, as he was the one Ozorne feared. He suspected that this one could also watch the wench, Daine, as she and Numair were so close. But why did he feel like he had forgotten some important thing about the new plan.  
  
The Council was meeting again, all looking sad and tired. They were in a courtyard, together with the dragons, making plans about stopping the copper island army. After a long discussion, they set up a trap in which the dragons should kill some enemies and getting the rest scared enough to yield.  
  
They did everything as it was discussed, removing their own troops to another part of the wood, but covering their tracks, some of them making a trap track.  
  
But they failed, the Copper Island army went after the real troops and caught them off guard. The Tortallians loose many of their soldiers in the battle, before the dragons came to their aid and the enemy went back into the woods, leaving the Tortallians to care for their dead and wounded comrades and friends.  
  
The next day the council meeting was a sad thing. Everyone was aware of their loss and they knew that they were betrayed, not by magic - the dragons would have sensed any spell - but by someone. Someone was a spy. And the spy had to be a member of the group, as no one has sensed or seen a human who did not belong to them there. Alanna and Jon were in a rage. Jon was brooding, who would betray them. He was sure that Alanna and Gary were innocent, they were his close friends since his time as a page. Numair and Daine were trustworthy, too. They were both loving the country which gave them a knew home and would both die to save it. And they were both enemies of Ozorne and would not work with the man they hate. Well and then there were his ministers and secretaries, but they were working for him for years, and they were all tested before they started working. And what about the strangers? He had recognized Susan's love for Gary. And he knew they had killed Stormwings on their first day at court. And they had killed some Immortals since then. And Carrot was a naïve trustworthy man, or was he a good actor?  
  
Alanna was fuming, treason. She hated traitors, she had fought such a desperate fight to stop Rogers attempts for murdering his family to get the throne. She had lost her brother, Faith and Liam in this fight. She was thinking about the who. Who was the traitor? Jon was the King, he wouldn't betray his own throne. Gary was her old friend, he helped them against Roger, and he was the Prime Minister, she trusted him. Numair, Numair loved Tortall his shelter. They helped him, knowing they would have an enemy in Ozorne if they do so. He would not betray them, plus he hated Ozorne who had kidnapped his student and love, Daine. Daine would not do that. They were a kind of Daines family. Daine had protected her(Alannas) family as her own. The secretaries and ministers were tested, so the only ones left were the strangers. What did they know about them? Was it one of them? She knew they had all helped them, in many ways. They had the horse which could go everywhere, Susan had helped Thayet as she was near death the first time. It hurt to think about Thayet. And she knew that Susan liked Gary very much.  
  
Gary was thinking about the traitor in their rows as well. Jon was the king, he was innocent without any doubts, and Alanna had killed a traitor. The secretaries and ministers were tested and every move of them was known. Then there were Numair and Daine, they love the country which gave them shelter. And the strangers. He loved Susan, surely she would not do such things. And Carrot was naïve but trustworthy he stands to his word.  
  
The secretaries and ministers were afraid, they had heard stories about how traitors were treated. Susan was furious. Who had done that? She was sure she could trust Gary and Alanna and Jon was the King. Daine and Numair also seemed to love the country. And she knew Carrot good enough to know, that he barely know the meaning of the word traitor, cause he was much to straight forward and much to honest. And Angua was to much his, and to much an honest person to. She was afraid someone would suspect them and send them away, just after she had the feeling of having found a new home.  
  
Carrot could not understand that someone could do such a thing. A traitor, he hated the word, he hated its meaning. He was sure humans were not supposed to act this way.  
  
Angua was afraid. They were strangers here. They would suspect them of it. They would say, they were the spies. She was afraid of the punishment.  
  
Daine was stunned, who could do that to Tortall, who was so mean? She was considering the question. She knew Alanna, Jon and Gary well enough to know, they were innocent of it. They were her friends, and Tortalls heroes. And Numair, Numair was her love he would do no harm, to the country he loved as much as she loved it. Well, the strangers seemed to be trustworthy and she really liked them, but the rest was tested, so who was left?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
No D/N fluffy stuff this chappy, sorry to crazyhorsegirl88 .  
  
I saw, I forgot to comment on the reviews for the last chapter. Emboss I am not evil, you'll see! And no they wont return to carthak , and it's a pity that you see what I am planning with Jon, it's too early for it,  
  
Crazyhorsegirl88 George had to die I needed some dead main characters, and I had plans for the others, ... And you'll get more D/N stuff, I promise 


	22. 22 resolve and love

Ok, I am finally back again, after some rather hard days . Including having a car accident and being at a music festival camping at 35 - 40 ° Celsius ... But now, I think you want your next chapter ..  
  
Comments  
  
@ Eternalsoulflame, I promised more D/N fluff same goes for PrincessAlyssa16  
  
@ Crazyhorsegirl88 sorry I haven't updated for quiet a while but stress and well major writers block . but you'll get your D/N fluff . soon  
  
@ emboss, I will not be really evil in this story, except for killing George and Thayet . But I may write an evil story later . if this one has its ending  
  
@ All I hope I am able to end this story in less than a week, because I am going on holidays to Scotland in a good week and I do not want you to wait for so long, again.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Chapter 22  
  
They all tried to find the spy. Alanna, Jon and Numair were using truth powder while asking everyone who was in the room. But they found no spy. There must have been a loophole they missed and everyone was brooding and jumpy that evening.  
  
As they retreated to their chambers the ministers where whispering, as Gary walked away with Susan, and Jon with Alanna. That was new to everyone. Sure the King and his Champion were close friends, but that was unusual. And Gary courting a woman again, after Lady Cythera died some days after engagement. Surely things to talk about.  
  
Daine and Numair left together too. But nobody was surprised by it.  
  
The next day, all of them meet early in a lonely yard, to speak with the Dragons. They decided, that the dragons should attack the human troops of the enemy to get rid of them. Daine sent out more animals as spies as usual, so that they would get every squad of the enemies. They all knew how much Daine had already done, as it was clear, that the enemies could not use their horses or donkeys for anything. The animals just refused to help their masters fighting against Daine.  
  
After the departure of the dragons, the rest of them tried to find the spies again.  
  
In the end Angua was the one who find them. She had smelled something wrong in a room, and after shape shifting she was able to locate the little tint dark spots. They put them in a circle and waited for the return of the dragons, hoping that they would know this spots. Angua was searching the whole palace grounds for the thing and later they had nearly a dozen of that spots in a bag.  
  
After the return of the victorious dragons, they showed them the little spots. The Dragons did not know what they were, but put some pressure spell on them, under which they had to reveal their secrets.  
  
Everyone except of Daine and Angua wanted to kill the creatures after that. Daine and Angua wanted to keep them, to save them from such a destiny.  
  
At last they asked the spots, what they wanted to do under a truth spell. Some off them were eager to help this people who haven't hurt them half as much as Ozorne. Three were to afraid and preferred death to all the tortures of their small lifes.  
  
The eight spots who wanted to help were eager to help the Tortallians to find the spies in the other troops and 6 of them were delivered to the other forces two by two.  
  
After that the enemy retreated. Ozornes last ace was played and he tried a last desperate attack with a hundred immortals after him. He lost. And try to flee. But Daine and the Dragons were after him, as Rikash, Barzah and Hebakh. Together they killed Ozorne and Usuaelle had to be in her cage for some more centuries until she may find a new warrior.  
  
Tortall was trying to cope with the situation. They build up destroyed buildings again, buried their deaths and were in mourning for some six weeks, before they were celebrating their victory. The whole country needed the time for mourning and finding back into their normal day work.  
  
Meanwhile in the palace Alanna and Jon were getting closer and closer. They hid it, because both were supposed to be mourning, but they were deeply in love with each other. They knew they would have to hide it for at least a year of mourning and they would have to be prepared for gossip.  
  
Gary and Susan were also getting closer. They were secretly engaged and would make their engagement popular, the day the mourning stopped. Susan did not want to go back to her world.  
  
Angua and Carrot were also happy in this world, not loosing any thought about a way back to their world. Angua was accepted here, they could do guard duty as well as in Ankh-Morpork and they had new good friends here.  
  
Alanna, Jon and Gary could barely stifle a laughter as Buri and Raoul were back at the palace making puppet dog eyes to each other. So finally someone had broken the ice around the heart of this two, even if they were trying hard to hide this.  
  
Daine and Numair felt they were the luckiest people alive. Every time they made love they were in heaven. They really loved each other and one day Numair proposed to Daine. They got secretly engaged and would make it public together with Gary and Susan. Alanna, Jon, Raoul and Buri would be the witnesses for all of them.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Ok this is nearly the end, I will just write one or two chapters about the marriages and maybe a prologue .. 


	23. 23 prospects announcments court rules an...

Back again! And in love - with a country .. Scotland is so beautiful .. Wanted to stay there .  
  
Comments:  
  
@ Crazyhorsegirl88 I'll try and finish the story but I am not satisfied with the number of reviews.. There will be a marriage soon, or two or three .. And well maybe I'll do a sequel . but not too soon after this one, my muse wants to write other stories .  
  
@ Kit49 I am in love with your country . I want to go back ., now . at this moment .. And I'll like writing in English even if I am bad at it.  
  
@oneinamilliongirl I'll try... I really try to finish it. But my muse is running wild with an other idea . and I am discouraged by the little number of reviews . even if the reviews I got are really good.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapter 23  
  
The time for mourning was over too quick for Alanna and Jon. They knew they loved each other, but they both weren't ready for the next step or the gossip that would start soon.  
  
Susan and Gary were anxious, there proposal, as well as Daines and Numairs should be announced on the first feast after the mourning period. They were reading themselves for the gossip and were planning their future. Gary was describing her his home fief Naxen and his family-tree, he told her rules, laws and customs of his world, now that there was the time for it. She told him about her life before, about her dead parents, her grandfather, her abilities and the urge to take the place of him, if he was absent. They sent Binky to DEATH and to the dark god to announce their plans to them, the day before the proposal. Gary taught Susan to ride on a normal horse in every circumstance, not just on a very lame horse, he was practising with her at martial arts and they rarely ever left the other one alone.  
  
Daine and Numair were as touched by their plans as Gary and Susan, but less troubled by the customs of the country, as Daine was living here for years now. They were more afraid of the gossip, as Numair was so much older as Daine. But they loved each other true. They asked Susan a favour and sent Binky up to Daines parents with a message about the proposal.  
  
The big day came. The king announced the proposals of Gary and Susan and Numair and Daine. The pairs were kissing and the crowd followed the lead of their King, the king's champion and Raoul and sheered to the happy couples.  
  
The day itself was peacefully, everyone was being polite to the new couples, but the day after it, the gossip and the games to seek power started again. Susan and Daine who were unused to the ways at court were suffering worse than her fiancés. Daine suffered worse than Susan because Susan was not shy or anything like that, she had no respect for titles and was very outspoken and the people feared someone related to death. Daine was not as bad treated as other courtladys her age would be at such a marriage prospect, cause the people were also afraid of her powers, even if she was shy amongst the nobles.  
  
The nobles who treated Daine bad, learned to fear her grey mare Cloud who was a revengeful creature, biting or kicking everyone who hurt her mistress and friend.  
  
The court learned to be careful about treating the new ladies bad, as they were both very powerful on their own and engaged to even more powerful men who made it clear help their women. Nobody wanted to be an enemy to the prime minister or the most powerful Mage of the King. So the days went by.  
  
The couples drowning in love and care and some weeks later the engagement of Buri and Raoul was announced, too and Angua and Carrot, who were just a couple without any bless joined them.  
  
Buri was treated badly after that day. She hadn't got the power she had in the past, as her mistress, the queen had died. And she was no magician and had no powers except her fighting skills. The court ladies were in a rage, they hated the prospect of one of their highest doted bachelors being married to the commander of the queens own instead of one of them. Angua was lucky. Nobody dared to bother a werewolf and Carrot wasn't even one of the big fish at court.  
  
As Alanna discovered how Buri was treated, she organized a meeting with Daine, Angua and Susan and the three of them made a plan, how to help Buri and teach the court monsters a lesson. At least they had no good idea and threatened the court ladies with their powers and life for Buri went better. The Lioness was a big threat on her own and in company with the Wild Mage, Susan and a werewolf it was frightening every of the ladies.  
  
The big marriage for all 4 pairs was planned now, they Ladies should all be given away by the King and he and the Lioness would be witnesses for all of them. The court ladies went green with anger at this news, they were jealous; it was a great honour to be led to the aisle by the King and the - now- most powerful women in the land. Suddenly they realised, that they would need a new queen and that the King had not chosen a wife by now. The court ladies went mad at this prospect before them and they were dancing at the king at every occasion.  
  
Jon hated it. He wanted to be with Alanna. He loved it to be with her. She was ravishing, she was his anchor in this world. He pushed himself to speak with her about marriage. Some days before the big marriage they told everyone that they would marry at midsummer.  
  
Hell brake loose at court.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Sorry short chapter, but my brother and my dad crashed the computer and I wanted to give you a chapter today, with nearly no time to write it, after repairing the computer .  
  
Please review!!! 


	24. 24 Harpies and kids

Ok Just end this story. My muse is running wild with other stories but my time is running low . so this will be the last chapter . For all my faithful reviewers (the three or four I have) maybe I will write a sequel in the future, but not in the next month.  
  
Comments:  
  
@intelligent fangirl. What do you think, stealing the biggest fish on the marriage ocean . it is a crime . considering you have the viewpoint of a court lady ..  
  
@ kit49: well not much more, last chapter -now. But maybe you would like my second story - stuck with the slayer .. . And you really have to go to Scotland it is a wonderful country, beautiful landscape, magnificent old buildings fascinating Ancient Monuments much space . so lovely . I am in love with this country .  
  
@ Crazyhorsegirl88: what do you think what time I spend on the story. Not only trying to develop the plot but also making good real sentences, not violating the grammar and finding the right words . I think I should be better considering the grammar part. And I hate having a dictionary beside me, for rarely used words I want to use. But I do my best ..  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter 24:  
  
Did you know, court ladies could be like harpies (however you write this). They can be cruel, they smell the blood and they get for it. They have no rules, no mercy no human feelings for their enemy. They are like monsters.  
  
And Alanna would experience all their cruelty all their mischievous plans, all their evil ideas.  
  
They gossiped about her sexlive (George was the only one with an excuse) they digged up the old Liam story, made stories up between her and Raoul, her and Gary, her and Hakim, they also involved some common soldiers and Bazhir in their stories, as well as some Tusain warriors at her time in the Tusaine prison at the Drell war.  
  
They gossiped about people she had spelled for evil, made up stories about her, making Josiane mad, Delia into a traitor, the late king into forgiving her, some cheating ex-lover into Faithful and last but not least giving a bad luck spell to the queen and a love potion to the king.  
  
Alanna hated the stories, hated the court ladies hated the court. After a week she just wanted to run. As fast as possible and as far as possible, before she would kill one of those damned sluts.  
  
She went mad as he heard the story of her sending her husband to death as fast as the king was a widower. She boiled with anger. Rushing into Daines room she slammed the door shut. "I hate them! I hate all of them. I did love George! They should shut up! Make them shut up!" Alanna begun to sob and collapsed on the floor, "Make them shut up! I can't hear more of it!" She pleaded.  
  
Daine was shocked by a crying and sobbing Alanna sitting on her floor. She hurried to her side and tried to comfort her. "Shh, Alanna, calm yourself I know they are harpyes. You know as good as I know that they are poor jealous creatures who are up for mischief. Kitten go and get Angua, Buri and Susan."  
  
As Buri, Angua and Susan arrived they were shocked to find a sobbing Alanna in Daines arms at the floor. "What happened?" Asked Buri who recovered first. She went to Alannas other side and hugged her.  
  
"The court ladies" Daine sighed. "They are telling everyone, Alanna had planned to kill George."  
  
Buris hand went to her sword-hilt. "They are so dead. How could they? Now it's enough! Someone has to teach them a lesson." Buri who had suffered enough from them, too was more than angry.  
  
Alanna was still sobbing. "I can't marry Jon, I can't stand them every single day. It would kill our love. How could Thayet stand this?"  
  
"Well," Buri considered it. "She had us, you and me, and George and Eleni and Myles. And after she was married to him, and truly the Queen, the ladies were afraid of making her angry. You know, it is a game for power. None of them would gain any power of your marriage to him, and nearly none of them could hope to get any favours from you, as none of them likes you or has acted like liking you."  
  
"Short version?" Susan asked grinning.  
  
"Short version: They will be as friendly as they can the moment Alanna is married to Jon. They would not risk anything just for making the queen angry."  
  
"So it's just their game." Susan sighed. "I remember it from my times as the daughter and heiress of a Duke, at home as well."  
  
At that moment the men, who were searching for the four were at Daines door. "Here they are, we found them." Gary announced, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw Alanna at the floor. Jon, Gary. Raoul and Carrot behind him, pushed him in the room. Jon running to Alannas side as fast as he saw her sitting on the floor.  
  
He got her in his arms. "What happened?" he asked angry and afraid. Alanna hid her face in his shirt. Still sobbing she answered "I can't go on this way, make them stop!" Jon looked at the other women for enlightment. Daine started to explain." It's about the court ladies. They gossip about Alanna killing George on purpose, after looking to the death of Thayet. They hit hard this time. I just don't want to mention all the other mud they are throwing .. " Jon growled. "Damned jealous bints. How can we stop them."  
  
"No way," Buri sighed. "They tried some of their games with Thayet, too as you proposed to her, but Thayet was used to court ladies, and she was no widow. And she had Alanna, Myles, Eleni and me at her side." "So we can just wait till the wedding is over?"  
  
"No," Susan interjected. "We can make them be better. I have a plan. We will not let Alanna alone for the next weeks. But be subtle. Some work for the Champion, some questions of the bridesmaids and such things. No visible guards. And we will announce, that she is still in search for some bridesmaids out of the noble crowd. Every court lady would kill to have her daughter in the rows of the queen's bridesmaids. So they will try to make good friend, for their daughter's sake and will have a battle between themselves which will occupy them."  
  
Buri clapped her hands. "That's an idea. That should work. Let them kill their own kind, not us."  
  
After that they were all occupied with the plan to turn the battlefield into the women chambers, where Buri, Daine, Susan, Angua and Alanna were rarely seen.  
  
The wedding went well and as prophesied the court ladies were nice to Alanna afterwards.  
  
Alanna and Jon had two more children George Francis and Thayet Eleni with their kids from their first marriages they were a big happy family. Roald as the heir was becoming a page as his sister Kalasin and Alannas son Thom and one of her Twins Arianna. The other twin and George and Thayet were having a real strong gift and a healing gift about everything known before.  
  
Daine and Numair had three kids. Her twins Sara and Aram were both wild mages while her youngest Jonathan was strong gifted with both wild magic and the gift.  
  
Susan and Gary had four kids. Francis, Mort, Ysabella and Gareth. Gareth and Ysabella had the gift, too and all four of them had Deaths handprint on their cheek.  
  
Carrots and Anguas kids were a bit of a problem, she had quadruplets like a wolf and they were all part werewolves. But fortunately the help of the wild mage was available during their whole youth.  
  
Buri and Raoul had just one daughter, they really spoiled. Her name was Onua Thayet after dead friends and she was really lovely.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Would like some reviews about this . Then, maybe, I'll write a sequel. 


End file.
